


Haven

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, I ran out of tag ideas, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Papa and Cardinal have small fight who's better in bed, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, help me, it's just really dominant issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: You had thought you had escaped your captors. Yet, asking help from a certain church might've proven to be more difficult. Especially when you get accepted in, you found yourself falling for two men who seem to be very posessive on who'll be worthier for you...





	1. Not Who You Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU where Papa Emeritus III is crowned as the new Papa and Cardinal is a new recent arrival to the church
> 
> Originally titled Sanctuary

It had been a stormy night that evening. Well, at least it was from your perspective. As not long ago, it was a gentle, peaceful night, with a bright lit full moon up in the sky, crickets chirping, the dew on the leaves glistening and the cool, wind blowing pass by the luminous of glowing colorful flowers.

And in a certain Gothic cathedral, a ceremony was going on. Inside the dark, black huge church, there laid an altar with 4 men behind it. They were all of the original Papa Emeritus (The First, Second and Nihil) and a recent new arrival, Cardinal Copia, selected to be Nihil's assistant. They were awaiting the new Papa, Papa Emeritus III, to walk over to the altar, accepting of his new role.

The Nameless Ghouls, Brothers, Sisters and the rest of the clergy waited patiently in their seats by Sister Imperator, anxious to see what their new Papa would look like.

And he came out, splendid, adorned in the most fabulous robes, golden and midnight black, with hints of the golden grucifix embroidered on the vestments and purple silk underneath. He wore a hat designed in the highest class of pearly white and gold with a giant black grucifix symbol (this one with 2 lines). He also wore black leather gloves topped with golden polished claws.

In his midst, he felt he was magnificent. To each of his brothers and father though, it seemed they were a bit suspicious. Nihil was hesitant but he knew he made the right choice voting his son in. The First thought of him as a ditz. The Second scowled at his clothes, thinking he was too flashy. As for Cardinal, he thought The Third was just a show off. Still, everyone welcomed their new Papa, seeing a glint of a new dawn.

As The Third walked over to the altar, waiting for his blessings from his father and brothers to commence the ceremony...the once glorious night had tormented with a heavy rainstorm and you were caught up in it running away.

From who?

From the evil bastards that wanted to kill you. They thought of you nothing more as a she-devil. A temptress. A creature of the night that needed to be extinguished like a candle with its flame burned out.

You ran and ran away from them, using all your might you could to escape.

You had wished the gleaming moon would return her graceful illuminating light to see your way but she had betrayed you, hiding amongst the dark grey clouds that covered her elegance, instead thundering electrical bolts and misting the skies to darkness with pouring raindrops.

You coughed and sneezed, tired out from running and glanced around, just wishing there was something for you to escape to. And then you found it.

The cathedral. A giant Gothic like black church that seemed perhaps too ominous to enter. But what other choice did you have to hide else where?

You rushed over to the large doors and banged on the knocker furiously. "Help!" you screeched. "Please let me in!" You pushed against the hefty frames but neither of the doors bunged. They were locked, shut tight. "Please help me!"

You had came just in time though. As Nihil announced his final blessings and announcement of Papa Emeritus III, one of the Nameless Ghouls, Alpha, stuck his head up. He could have sworn he had heard the cry of someone screaming. He shook his head, thinking perhaps he was just imagining things.

As he clapped and bowed with the rest of the Ghouls, Brothers and Sisters upon the Third's official crowning, he heard the voice again. This time, he knew he wasn't hearing things.

And so when it was over, he leaped from his seat and ran towards the door.

"Alpha, where are you going?" his brother, Omega, asked, scanning the Ghoul's hurrying.

"Someone's at the door," Alpha said. "I keep hearing someone crying out for help."

Omega titled his head, trying to hear the cry. His eyes widen once he recognized the screeching.

Joining him, they both glanced through the cathedral windows to see you pounding the door again and again, begging for entrance.

"She seems distraught," Alpha noted. "Should we open the door for her? Look at all that rain too...she's gonna catch a cold."

Omega squinted behind the glassed windows. You certainly looked like a mess. Your hair was wild, you panicked around, as if something was chasing you. Your clothes were also torn up a bit, from what who knows, but how you carried yourself and frantically shivered, it seemed you might be trouble.

He shook his head. "Let her be," he commanded. "We don't know who she is. She also sounds like trouble...let's just wait until something comes up."

"But..." Alpha said, glancing back at you.

You slowly swung the knockers against the doors again, restless and weak. "Please...help me..." you pleaded, losing energy.

Alpha glimpsed towards Omega. "Brother..."

"Then we will wait for Papa's approval," Omega said, walking over to the Papas still up at the altar. "As much as I want to bring her in...I don't want to get in trouble."

Alpha glanced at you. You had your hand on the knockers still, swinging but no boom could be heard. It was like you had given up, just waiting to be taken now, lingering on the door just to hold onto anything to be hopeful.

Alpha sighed. He then opened the doors and picked you up, dragging you inside by your arms as you fell down. He closed the doors quickly, pleading nobody had heard him. Of course, he knew better.

"YOU IDIOT! What did I tell you?!"

As Alpha prepared to pick you up again, he gazed up to see Omega storm over to him along with the rest of the Papacy and Cardinal come to inspect you.

"I told you I would get the Papas' approval," Omega hissed. "Why did you disobey?"

Alpha shrugged, shivering. "She...needed help," he said, glancing over to your still form. Had this been just a lost cause?

You had your eyes closed but you were still breathing, as if you were paralyzed from the icy weather oustide had frozen you alive.

"Who is this girl?" Nihil questioned. "Why did you bring her in?"

"She needed help," Alpha said. "She kept banging on our doors and asked to be brought in. I...I thought maybe if I just opened the door..."

"You know better to ask and obey your brother's words!" Nihil boomed. "We don't know who she is or what she could be. She could be our enemy for all we know. However, it looks like she is getting up, let us wait for her to recognize her surroundings. Your punishment will be discussed later."

You shook yourself off of the chills you still had, feeling warm but still windy. You glanced up then to see 2 beings in black clothing and wearing silver horned masks. There were 4 other men. All seemed to be wearing some sort of clergy outfits and had a painted face. The first one looked old, wearing whitish yellowish robes with snowy, long musky hair and catarct-like blind eyes. Beside him was a creepier version of him, though this one's face was painted a very lightish tan with black spooky markings, adorned with black and red robes. On the opposite of the old one were 2 similar brothers. They both wore white paint but one had a skull like shape and the other more so open except for his eyes, sides and nose covered with black paint. They also wore robes except the skull one had black, white and green vestments, the other one wore pure black with purple silk. And then finally, there was a man dressed in black cardinal clothes with a black hat topped with a bat wing. He too had black painting but only on his eyes and a small mustache.

You had noticed all of them aside the horned masks and old man had the same eyes...one eye filled with green and the other a ghostly, pale blue with a single pupil, staring like a predator.

You took a deep breath. This wasn't what you were expecting but...maybe it was better to know they had let you in. "Where am I?" you asked.

"In the Church of Sin," the old man answered. "And who are you?"

"My name is (y/n)," you said. "I...I was running...and then they almost caught me...I...I apologize for barging in like this but...please I need help...my captors are trying to find me."

"Captors?" the red robed man inquired. "You were being taken away?"

You nodded. "Well...sort of...it's...a bit of a long story."

"Well, you better make this one quick!" the skull faced one commanded. "For how do we know that you intend to harm us all?"

"Brother, please, I think you're being a little harsh on her," the purple robed one said. "If she was running away from her kidnappers, that means then she was in need more of help now than ever. If she had meant us harm, she'd probably done so by now with her entry into here. You do mean us no harm, do you?"

You shook your head. "All I ask is that you had open the doors for me," you said. "I...just needed to be somewhere where I can feel safe temporarily."

You pondered in your head quickly. Considering they were some kind of clergical organization, maybe kissing up to their honor would do the trick. They didn't seem like the usual type you'd seen in churches before. And the way the purple robed one spoke with such elegancy and a tone of a gentleman, it just had to work. "So...who am I amongst thee to call? Please...it is an honor that you let me in here to escape for now. I must give gratitude to thy names to be spoken."

The purple robed one smiled, taking a few steps towards you. "You my dear, are welcomed by the Papacy of the Emeritus Line. I am the head of this church, Papa Emeritus III. These here are my brothers, Papa Emeritus I, Papa Emeritus II and my father, Nihil. This here is our new recent arrival, Cardinal Copia and our Nameless Ghouls, Alpha and Omega."

You let out a silent sigh. It worked.

"Don't think we can't kick you out right now," Nihil warned. "We still have a few more questions to ask you."

"I'm afraid he's right," the Second said. "You may still be presented as no threat but we cannot gurantee our safety from you still. Such as you mentioned your kidnappers. Who are they? Why do they intend on taking you away?"

Before you could answer, there was another giant knock on the door. And ramblings of men yelling. "Open up! In the name of the Lord, we command you to open right now!"

You saw the men frown upon the words spoken.

Nihil waved his hand up and motioned for one of the ghouls to peek through the window. Omega walked over to it and peered outside. "There's 3 men. Two with weapons and the other...a priest?"

You stood still, frigid.

Cardinal took notice of your stillness. "Do you know them?" he asked.

You nodded. "Those are my captors...please...don't let them in."

"I'm already hesitant for the word they spoke," the Second hissed.

"Yet, we don't know who she is," the First said. "She could be our enemy still..."

Frustrated, Nihil halted toward the Ghouls. "Let us wait to see what they have to say."

Alpha and Omega peered through the windows once more. You hid behind Omega, stepping close to the window.

Outside were 3 men indeed. 2 carried what appeared to be daggers while the one in the middle wore dark grey robes, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I said open up in the name of the Lord!" the middle man boomed. "We come in God's name for help."

"Sir, I don't think this is one of those churches," one of the men said. "It's too...spooky to be a house of the Lord."

"So? What about those other Gothic Catholic cathedrals or whatever you call them?" the middle man spoke. "This church I bet is no different from the others we've been to. Besides, we've been inside plenty of these ones. There's a reason we disguise ourselves as priests not only to steal the donations but to get a surrounding of knowing the church's structure for future possible locations of where everything is."

"But sir, look at its architecture. It's energy is ominous and dreadful. Surely you would think such worshippers of God would come here? Especially in the middle of the woods?" the second man protested.

"You idiots! You're such cowards and wimps!" the middle man snorted. "We're this close to getting that brat and now you all want to backpedal? If that's the case, I'll go inside myself and..."

Suddenly, Nihil marched over to the window and peeked. "Scarious," he whispered.

You titled your head at him, surprised.

The man in the middle then froze in terror, shaking violently. He turned around to face the church, his eyes widening. "Nihil," he said.

Silence enveloped all around until the man shook his head. "You're right, something about this place isn't right. Let's go. Who knows what's inside." He clapped his hands and led the men away. Until he turned around once more and frowned at the cathedral.

"I know you're in there," he bellowed. "Hide in there all you want, my dear. But beware....the people you meet in there aren't your friends. In fact, why don't I just sweeten this deal? Keep her in there for all I care. Use her as a sacrifice...I'm sure you're gonna need someone eventually for your annual summer solstice. However, in times if she proves to be a nuisance...you can always kick her out here too. And then it'll all be fair game...whatever to your wishes, excellencies. I'll be out here...waiting." He then walked away with his men.

"So...sir...are you scared?"

"I am not, you moron! I just...you're right, this place gives me the shivers."

"That means, then you are scared. It's ok to admit it, sir..."

"You fucking shitheads, for the last time, I was NOT scared..."

Soon, their voices were gone and they disappeared into the woods.

You let out a sigh of relief. You turned over to the Ghouls and Papacy.

"Well, they're gone now," the Second huffed. "I suppose you should be on your way now too."

Your heart raced. "No, please," you begged. "Don't kick me out. You heard what he said. If I go out there, he'll try to get me. He's willing to wait. Can I please stay here for a little longer?"

"For how long though?" the First said. "My child, this place isn't meant to be a hospibality. It is our home, our place of worship. We take things here seriously in order to conduct such rites, rituals and sermons...all of what we do to honor our Dark God."

"Well, we do need someone for a sacrifice," Nihil suggested, staring at you. "Perhaps she is the answer to what we sought out for."

"Father, she'll just be a nuisance," the Second grumbled. "Who knows what that man out there can do too? I say we should kick her out. We open the door for her once and now, her purpose is served."

"We can always use some fresh new blood," the First agreed with Nihil. "Maybe Father is right. We have been running around in circles determining our next sacrifice."

"Oh, look who's talking about going out of boundaries in the ancient ways," the Second snapped. "This is exactly why you were demoted. You never made up your mind AND you always go against what you say."

"Says the asshole who compensates himself with a staff failing to do his job," the First sneered.

"My children, you are becoming pesks," Nihil grunted. "Sometimes, you make me wonder WHY I should never stepped down as Papa..."

You twisted your head back and forth to each Papa who was talking, unsure who to plead to. You could see the gears work in the Third's mind, pondering what to do.

You felt a tear slip down your eye, fearing either option they were deciding won't be in the best of your interest.

You then felt someone tap your back. You turned around to see Alpha.

"Psss," Alpha whispered. "Claim sanctuary."

You frowned at him. "Huh?"

"Claim sanctuary. It'll save your life," the Nameless Ghoul pleaded.

You then recognized what he was trying to do. Even if it wouldn't work, it was something to try.

"I claim sanctuary!" you boomed, standing tall and then falling before the Papas. "I release myself onto this church in return for its charity and safeness." You bowed to the Third. "Please, Papa, I beg for your mercy. Oh your Dark Lord, I promise to abide by the church's will until all is safe. Please, let me work and help in any way I can for my sanctuary."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Second cackled. "You think you can claim sanctuary in such a place as this?"

"He's right. Since when did our dark excellencies offer such charity and generous acts?!" Cardinal snickered. He leaned over to Nihil though and whispered, "We don't do we?"

"I've had enough of this," the Third hissed, waving his hand and walking over to the doors. He was tired of all this back and forth. He opened them up and boomed, "You men out there...if you can hear this, we answer your pleas: She has claimed sanctuary and we will give it to her. She belongs to our church now. You men will not lay a hand on her as long as she stays here. And if you dare try to enter our church to snatch her away, I will summon my Ghouls to punish you harshly. We will not be afraid to throw you out ourselves."

He snapped his fingers to the two Ghouls to march toward the door. "Now then, leave us to worship in peace." He then shut the doors.

"The same goes for all of you," he growled demonically. "I am the head of this church and anything I say goes. If any of you dare try to kick her out or sacrifice her...you will answer to me."

He glared at his brothers and father. Nihil raised his eyebrows in surprise, intrigued by his son's outburst. The First lowered his head, as if ashamed but the Second glowered back, challenging.

You turned over to the Third and bowed before him. "Oh, thank you!" you said, hugging his leg. "Thank you so much...I swear I'll...I'll do whatever it is you guys want me to do. Please, let me just stay here until well...they're gone."

"Of course," the Third said, patting your head. "Our church is your home now but in return for your claimed sanctuary, you must obey our orders if any of us are to command you to be put to work. Do you understand?"

"I do," you said, nodding.

"Excellent," the Third said. "Now then, Sister Imperator will be helping you with some work shortly. For now though, I will have Cardinal acquaint you with the Church as I have some last minute touches to do with my brothers and father upon my crowning of papacy."

Cardinal glanced at the Third surprised (as much as the rest of the Papacy was surprised he had allowed you to have "sanctuary"). "Whaa...huh....me? You want me to show her around?"

"Yes," the Third said. "We might as well give her a tour of her new home. Go on now. I hope you enjoy your time being here, Ms...what is your name again?"

"(Y/n)."

"Ah, (y/n)...that is a name that fits with someone lovely as yourself. Now, go with Cardinal to explore your new home. Soon, you'll meet everyone else and get well acquinated. After all, it is time we got someone new to do our extra chores."

 

You couldn't believe how big the church was when Cardinal showed you around. You probably lost count of how many rooms and halls you spotted: all from the Grand Library, the Garden, the Rectory, the Kitchen, quarters...all of it fascinated you with how huge the cathedral was.

And more so, the Papacy still amazed at how the Third allowed you in officially, but they knew to respect his decision, especially since it was his call to decide.

Given with each room you'd seen, you could probably already tell what kind of chores you would be doing around here. These were at least the simplest and required nothing too much from you.

You got to know also each of the residents in the cathedral much more. How each of the Ghouls had their own distinct personalities, what the Brothers and Sisters did to keep the church running, Sister Imperator whom kept shouting like some angry stern old woman, the First being a gentle yet dark man when he spoke about the Dark Lord, the Second being a grumpy old farty asshole, the Third being a smooth slick ladies man and Cardinal...well, Cardinal was Cardinal...he was as dorkier as the Third but WAY more insane as you thought of him. And of course Nihil...who was more of a wise old father with the exception of getting into some sort of saxophone solo.

You had fun though with getting to know each of them and doing the task they had asked you to do such as assorting papers, making food and tidying the library. They however in return asked you about yourself. You kept it a minimum of being some ordinary girl getting in trouble for something so petty yet...they knew deep down you were hiding secrets. Secrets that they knew they just had to get out. There had to be a good reason why those men outside were after you. Would it ever be revealed why?

And eventually it was.

You were outside with 2 of the Sisters in training, 2 ten year olds named Lilia and Belya watching you grow some new flowers in the garden.

"I wish these flowers could grow faster," Lilia said, petting the soft petals of a purple rose.

You smiled, digging up a small hole in one of the pots.

"Spring time will be here soon, don't worry," you said. "Maybe it'll really bloom these flowers this year."

"I wanna see a rose grow now though," the Sister pouted. "I wanna have a pretty flower in my hand and decorate it in my room."

You took a deep breath. Maybe now was a good time. After all, it wouldn't hurt to still see if it worked. Glancing around in case anyone saw, you then spied it to be all clear. You turned to Lilia. "I'm going to to show you something...as long as you don't show or tell anyone about it , I can keep making the flowers grow for you, all right?"

The young Sister titled her head, puzzled.

You placed the seed in the pot and covered it with the dirt. Slowly conjuring a beam of light energy in your hand, your swirled your fingers around the pot. Little by little, a tiny green bud rose from the dirt. It then grew out with leaves and a stem. It rose higher and higher until finally, the stalk got taller, the leaves sprouted out and in the evergrowing bud, popped a blood red rose with delicate dews sparkled on it.

The girls' eyes widen, their mouth gapped.

You carefully picked the rose and gave it to Lilia. "Let's be quiet about this, all right?"

Lilia nodded, smiling happily.

However, little would you know...someone from afar was watching. Watching in one of the dark lit windows inside the cathedral. Cardinal was a bit surprised to see you grow a flower out of nothing in the pot. He had suspected perhaps you were just some girl wanted for stealing or bashing some important head figure, wondering why you were chased all the way to the woods. Now, it all made sense though. And he wouldn't shut his mouth up about it to the Papacy

"SHE'S A WITCH!" he roared as the doors burst open in the office where the Third was holding a meeting with his brothers, father and Sister Imperator.

"Cardinal, what's with all the ruckus?" Sister Imperator boomed.

"She's a witch!" Cardinal repeated. "That's why they were after her. She has magic."

"And how are we exactly suppose to believe you?" the Second hissed.

Cardinal paused. "Augghghghg…" he grumbled, realizing he was in a "oh shit" moment. Still, he tried. "I saw her grow one of the flowers out of nothing. She and the sisters were out in the garden. And then she took one and out of nowhere...bam a flower! We're still in the middle of three weeks of winter...it'll take a month for the rest of the flowers to bloom here again."

"On the contrary, if this is true that (y/n) is a witch, it is nice to have someone we know would be welcomed here," the First said. "Yet, I believe we should be cautious. Not all witches....are part of our ways."

"This again, son?" Nihil grumbled. "All witches should be respected with high honor. I told you, before, there is no such thing as a good witch!"

"Father, he is right," the Second said. "As much as I don't believe in such fairy tales of good witches, witches do come in all magical aspects. Remember those shamans we had a while back? And...ughhh..."

They all shivered at the thought of the shamans. They had welcomed the shamans into their church, believing them to be acquintances of their fellow cousin witches yet upon beginning some of their practices, the shamans greatly disagreed with the church's ways and well...let's just say it was a terrible day for an exorcist.

"If that's the case, then we need to give a stake out on what (y/n) could be," Sister Imperator said. "If she poses one so threat to this clergy, I propose we should have it traditionally done the hard way."

"Sister, as much as I trust your judgment, I'm afraid we're jumping the gun here a bit," the Third said. "Since we brought (y/n) in here, she has been doing nothing more than helping us in keeping the church up. We should keep an eye on her witchery but perhaps we can use it to our advantage if she means us no harm. Let's all try to strategize a plan here to get her to show what her intentions are in case she is indeed a witch...now any suggestions?"


	2. The Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your secret may be out soon but the bigger secret is what's with the bite mark feelings you got?

Yet despite the clergy's best efforts, you were still a little hard to crack. After all, you knew better than to show them your witch powers. Who knew what kinds of things they would ask you to do? Also, there was only so much you COULD do as well.

While you respected each member with high honor, something about the Third made you feel more comfortable perhaps to tell him.

As much as he obviously thought himself as someone of higher being and a total cool guy, he was quite nice to you. He made sure you felt comfortable and often gave you such affectionate touch. You weren't sure if maybe he was only doing this to try to get to know you better but still his aura...felt good. Well, good in a wanting to touch him way but it also felt comfy good. Also, he had accepted you into the church. If he didn't speak up for you, you would've probably still be running from Scarious.

It was either him or Cardinal. Cardinal was a big help in showing you the church and sometimes helped with your chores. He sometimes made stupid jokes like the Third did but Cardinal's were more whackier and chaotic, you couldn't help but explode into laughter. He even showed you his own study, filled with...rats...well, he had 2 pet rats named Esteban and Rufius but it seemed the two found themselves some ladies and well...produced a swarm of kids Cardinal was still trying to "kick" out.

Their accents didn't help at all. While they were both Italian, each had their own way of speaking. The Third had the silky tone of a gentleman's smoothness. Cardinal was more quirky and dorkier, often mumbling as if debating. You couldn't decide between either men. You enjoyed being around both of them. You owed it to each one for helping you out in some way.

You had perhaps even thought Alpha was another choice. Or Omega. After all, if it wasn't for either of them to notice you, you'd probably wouldn't be here as well.

You remembered one time, you stumbled upon them out in the halls.

"Oh, hey Alpha," you said. "Also to you as well Omega."

"Hello, (y/n)," Alpha said. "On your way to the garden I suppose?"

"Yes," you said, smiling, brushing a side of your hair out of your face. "I need to pick out the herbs growing by the wall. Sister Imperator said they need to be handled before they end up growing vines again."

"Could you happen to save one of them for me?" Omega asked. "I like to sprinkle it on my snacks."

"You like those kind?" Alpha inquired, flabbergasted. "Those are too bitter for me to even eat."

"Well, you got to learn to develop a sharp tongue like mine to throw out the taste," Omega chuckled, winking at you.

You giggled at his stance. "Of course, I'll save you one as always," you said.

"Make sure to test taste it so that it's the bitterest one for him," Alpha huffed.

You laughed again and Omega playfully smacked Alpha on the back. "Well, for somone critiquing about my taste for bitter sure has a sharp mouth...are you sure they're not too bitter for you?"

Alpha shook his head and shuffled away from Omega. "Well, I was just suggesting..."

It was little side conversations you enjoyed having with them. However, with you being so busy with chores and them having their own jobs to do, you doubted you would ever tell them your secret.

Eventually though, you gave into the Third first.

You were cleaning up the library with the Second instructing you where to put each of the books.

"Here are all the L's," the Second said, patting onto a stack of books. "Remember, nice and organized."

You rolled your eyes, hearing the same statement continously by him now. The Second liked things a certain way and if they didn't go how he wanted, he'd throw the biggest angriest glare ever. He definitely was old man gramp material.

You prepared to pick up the stack of books when the Third walked in.

"Ahh, good afternoon Brother," the Third said. "And to you as well, (y/n). Now, if you may, Brother, can you leave me and her alone? I need to have a private conversation with her right now. It is very...specific."

The Second huffed but nodded, walking out. He pointed to the books at you to remind you not to forget and then went out the door.

You stood still, wondering what he wanted. You glanced to see that the Third was dressed in his "causal" wear, in a silk black blazer, white button down matched with black trousers. On the right of his chest was the symbol of the grucifix, embolden with purple. The Third often wore this a lot, as much as he loved his papal robes, he sometimes wanted to be "free" of being able to move around more.

The Third noticed your frigid stance and waved his hand. "Don't worry, mi amore," he cooed. "You're not in trouble. I just wanted to show you something. Something I've been whipping up for a while. And I think you'd especially enjoy it."

You raised your eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Follow me, mia cara."

He then lead you down the hallway to another room where a piano was propped up. Aside it were other musical instruments such as guitars, drums, keyboards....all stashed away.

You raised both eyebrows, amazed at it.

"Think of this as my little getaway," the Third commented. "I like to go here with the Ghouls and....'jam' out as apparently kiddies say these days. You see...we are more than just a group of worshippers. We are also a band. We do this so that way we can raise money aside for the church and also promote our devotion. Sometimes we write songs about the Dark One...other times, it is about humanity itself. Lots of things we like to experiment with. You wanna hear one we made?"

You nodded, curious.

He clapped his hands.

A few Ghouls then came out, walking over to their assigned instruments. You watched each one pick it up and begin to tune the music. The Third himself went over to a microphone and dusted it off.

Once each of the Ghouls gave a nod to the Third they were ready, a musical session rolled on.

And your ears lifted up in paradise.

You couldn't describe the music you were hearing. It was so...beautiful. A mix of clashes. Rock. Guitars electrically booming. The drums rolling. And Papa's voice...hauntingly angelic. A perfect composure of all instruments and a voice to match with it. And the lyrics all played elegantly with each rhythm and note.

I feel your presence amongst us  
You cannot hide in the darkness  
Can you hear the rumble?  
Can you hear the rumble that's calling?

I know your soul is not tainted  
Even though you've been told so  
Can you hear the rumble?  
Can you hear the rumble that's calling?

I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you

You placed a hand on your heart as the rest of the song played. Could he possibly be it? Could he be the one to trust?

Now there is nothing between us  
From now our merge is eternal

Papa smiled at you as he continued to sing. He then gave you a wink, waving his hands about to the song.

He was.

You began to "jam" out to the song a bit too, rocking your head about, swaying your hips. It was too good to not even give a little dance to it. Everything about it just seemed blissful. You had lost track of time with the song playing, swept up in its whimsical metal.

I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you

One of the Ghouls shredded his guitar to vibrate and Papa stopped singing, indicating the song was over. You gave a big round of applause. "Wow," you said, dazzled. "That was...amazing...you all did fantastic!"

The Third gave you a bow. "Thank you very much, my dear. That's one we've been working on for a while. We're hoping it'll knock off the charts as you can say. Though...sadly knowing my brothers, they'll just comment saying it's too...lovey dovey. They were always rolling on about doing the spooky mumbo jumbo shit and harsh notes. I myself do enjoy a good tune of the guitar but nothing compares to the tender beauty of sentimental lyrics."

You nodded. "I can see why. Especially...your second brother. He always seems to have some sort of stick up his ass. I bet he would be furious to hear what this song has. What you sang for this song though...I think it really shows how you are represented. You know for being the leader of this place...you're very laid back. You know how to have fun. You...surprisingly care for it."

"Well, I am only welcoming to those who know how to have a fun time," the Third smiled. "Why should we be grumpy scary farts when we can also be beautiful and stylish? Isn't it not fun to take pleasure and enjoyment of the fruits of the Earth? All this...old book reading and chanting Latin shit...bleh...I like the concepts but they need maybe a little bit more oomph to them."

You giggled. You then took a deep breath....maybe now was the right time to tell him?

"Papa if you can...I like to go to your office. I...have something to tell you."

Papa snapped his fingers. "You know what to do," he said to the Ghouls. "If anyone asks for me, tell them I'm in a private meeting."

He led you over down some hallways over to his office. He laid against his desk, folding his arms.

“Now then..what's this you like to tell me?" 

You gulped. "Well...there's actually a good reason why...that man and his men were chasing me down. You know the ones who led me all the way over here?”

Papa nodded. "Go on."

You sighed. "Papa...I'm a witch."

He blinked rapidly. "So you don't feel welcomed here? We accept witches here. You are indeed our prodigal sisters closest to the Dark Lord. It's only natural to welcome you all in."

"I mean, I am a witch but...I'm a healer," you explained. "I...don't know much about your church's ways or anything from before. I do have some minimal magic training but...our focus was healing. My mom herself was a medicine woman in our former village."

"And I suppose this man is a priest that heard about you and your mother, looking to kill you both, eh?"

"Well, that's the thing," you said. "That man...this whole thing about him being a priest...well, he's not one. It's just a cover up. He leads his own coven."

The Third's eyes widen. "What? Then what's all this about him going after you? Was it a spell gone wrong?"

You gulped. This was going to be a long one. "This man is known as Scarious. He uses the priest image as a mask. He claims to have have magical powers he got gifted from the Lord. When in reality, he's a warlock. His coven is full of followers and other practioners who want to be like him. He was passing by our village one day, preaching his ways. My mother at the time thought maybe following him would lead to a better life. She joined him with me, leaving our village. He then began to have a thing for my mom, thinking he could easily woo her. My mom however didn't return the feeling and he grew enraged. So he sent my mom to gather some items from a nearby town. In the meantime of that, he branded me as a traitor and called for my execution. And well...here I am."

You shrugged. "I'm willing to bet that bastard is going to tell my mom that I got lost in the woods or something. Who knows where they're at now. I think that's why he was so intent on making sure I was dead...and even if I return back to them, there's no telling what he'll do to my mom...he basically wins either way if I go back to him or remain stuck here...I don't know what to do..."

You felt Papa come closer to you and picked up your chin with his fingers. "No matter the witch you are, you're free to be here as long as you like," Papa said. "You take as much time as you need to think about what you need to do. In the meantime, we could use a good healer too. You should have seen the rash my second brother got. He was picking some flowers and then boom! Red scratches everywhere. Least we won't have to get out of town to obtain the medicinal equipment again."

You chuckled. "Well...thank you, Papa. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here as long as I like."

Papa nodded. "Of course. Anything for a fellow sister in need. Would you like a hug?"

You nodded in turn. Papa then walked over to you with open arms, hugging you tightly. You could have sworn you then felt a set of razors sank into your neck but thought maybe it was just some funny feeling you felt hugging Papa back. Maybe he just struck some sharp nerve.

"And if so Scarious steps foot in here, he will be punished."

You both turned to see Nihil at the door, walking in with a mask to his face, breathing in oxygen. "I knew Scarious from my younger days. He was a good liar and thief. He got his tricks masquerading as a priest hiding in the churches where he stole the money quickly. I tried getting him to join me as my right hand man when he first came here but...he was well known to even backstab his own brethern. If he couldn't have it his own way, then somebody else would pay. Such as your case."

He waved his hand toward you. "I will respect Emeritus's decision to keep you here but if you do ever so fall out of line...I will report to the clergy about it. Yet, in turn for your healing acts, we will keep aware of Scarious' potential return. I doubt he will return as I banished him when he tried to first betray me...but that scum has been to known to find ways to slip himself in. Be cautious if I were you."

You bowed before Nihil. "Of course, Father. Thank you. Both you and Papa. I will do my best as a healer."

 

You had no doubt Papa and Nihil told the others about you being a witch. Because as soon as the next day rolled in, you got asked by a couple Brothers and Sisters to "heal" their wounds, whether it be a tiny scratch or a stomache pain they were feeling all day. Regardless, wanting to keep your reputation good, you conjured up your powers and healed their injuries.

And one such lucky guy asked for your help as well...Cardinal.

He had been complaining of a headache he got from being blasted out by the Second for forgetting to do his paperwork. He was focusing on making some new song he wanted to present to the clergy but couldn't get the darn screeching out of his mind.

You were just about to prepare for snacks when a Ghoul came over to you, requesting that Cardinal have you meet in his office.

You followed the Ghoul over to Cardinal's and opened the door. Cardinal was tapping his foot to the beat of a guitar played by a Ghoul. He shook his hips and swayed to the side. The Ghoul continued on strumming but then Cardinal grumbled, shaking his hands. "Stop! Stop!" he thundered, signaling for the guitarist to stop the rhythm.

Your eyes widen at Cardinal's outfit. While usually you saw him in either his black or red cardinal robes, he was dressed in a black leather jacket along with a black shirt and black trousers. On his jacket was the symbol of the grucifix, similar to Papa's but only one line and red. He was also swinging a cane around.

"Ahh, thank you," he said to the Ghoul. "You may go now. Both of you actually.”

The Ghouls nodded and walked away, leaving you alone with Cardinal.

"Did you need me for something, Cardinal?" you asked.

"Yes," Cardinal said, clasping his hands. "I was wondering...as you can see...I'm in the middle of a song...well...trying to make one...a little something for the clergy that I thought would be good to have ringing around here. Just something...for something in the meantime. However, I can't seem to get the right beat in. My little assistant here was ringing all the right notes but...I don't know what it is...now, I know you're a healer but...is there something maybe you can maybe give me for inspiration? Maybe a little reliever for the head? For paranoia? Anxiety?"

You pondered for a bit. "Hmm, that's a good question. As far as I know, I happen to know a few techniques from others on how to stimulate calmness into the body. It's more so you're doing though. I can try to guide you the rest of the way in demonstration."

"Ok, we'll go with that," Cardinal said.

"The first one is breathing," you said. "You wanna take a deep breath in. And then let it out. All the way in. And then all the way out. It's suppose to relax the mind from overheating. Follow my lead."

You then sucked in air deeply. Cardinal followed your every move. You noticed though as you then breathed out and then back in, he was a little impatient, as if being struck with nervousness, frightened the breathing wasn't enough.

"Let's try this instead," you suggested. "That was just a warm up. How about...movement. That's a great way to burn energy and get your mind off of things. Do you wanna go take a walk? Run? Was is it you like to do?"

Cardinal shrugged. "Dancing?"

"All right, we'll do that. Here, let's play some music. Why don't we try a different tune though? Something fun?”

Cardinal grumbled. "Well...I suppose you're right...oh, here." He got up and dusted off a vinyl record, slipping out a CD from its cover. "I do have this one here. I was working on it with a couple Ghouls as some sort of song backup. We're keeping it as a secret in case the time comes it's released. So...just don't tell anyone about this one. It's beat will get you though to shimmy.”

He treaded over to the phonograph and placed the record on carefully. "Now then," he said, turning the power on and tuning the player. He twirled around to face you as the music started playing. "Can I have this dance, milady?" He bowed before you, offering his hand.

You rolled your eyes at first. You then sighed. "Well, I guess one dance won't hurt." You took his hand and you two began to dance to the beat of the music, locking both hands with each other.

Cardinal had trouble at first, often stepping onto your foot a lot. "Shit, sorry!" he gulped when he stepped on your foot for the 55th time (well, it felt like it). You told him it was fine and guided him to concentrate on the music and dancing, to let all the stress and worries flow out of him. "Focus on the rhythm and beat, let your mind go," you instructed. "Don't worry about concentrating."

You couldn't help but also sway your hips to the music. It felt like it was an electronic disco metal rock you were listening to. The lyrics were bitter sweet too, something of a lovely goodbye poem. Your heart clenched to hear it:

You'll soon be hearing the chime  
Close to midnight  
If I could turn back the time  
I'd make all right

How could it end like this?  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!

You giggled. "Is that you singing, Cardinal?" you teased.

Cardinal's cheeks blushed but he later winked. "No comment," he smiled as he took your hand and twirled you around. You snickered as you swirled in a circle, happily tapping your feet around with Cardinal's.

Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night

Little to your eye though, Papa was watching you dance. There had been a little glass window to the side of Cardinal's office, enough to get a small peek what was going on.

He gritted his teeth as his fist tighten, watching you and Cardinal twirl about.

I don’t wanna end like this  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me

You smiled as you watched Cardinal's face morph from worriment into happiness. He had been doing what you said, letting go of all the burdens off his shoulders. He didn't even care if he stepped on your foot anymore. "See, there you go," you encouraged. "You're getting the hang of it! Don't let anything hold you back. Who cares if we're on track or not...free your mind."

Cardinal then suddenly let go of one of your hands and held one high in the air. He took the other to hold onto your back. You coyly smiled as you wrapped one arm around his neck for support. Gazing at each other, you focused yourselves to stare as both of your feet did the work, not caring what to bump into or feet going where. You were both dancing around, swaying about. Cardinal then stopped to push you out, giving you a good long twirl.

Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you one last time in the ancient rite

You giggled as you felt Cardinal pull you back from the twirl and lean you down, bending your back as if you were doing some romantic drama dance. You wrapped your arms around Cardinal's neck, almost bringing him down on you. Cardinal yipped as he almost dove forward but picked you back up and hugged you, swirling you around again as the song began to almost end.

"Cardinal, stop! I'm going to get dizzy!" you chuckled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"That's what you get for almost bringing me down on you," he grinned. "Though...I wouldn't mind being on top."

You thundered a slap on his shoulder tightly. "Cardinal!"

That did it for Papa. He hissed angrily as the song ended, raking his golden claws onto the glass. He stormed away, pissed off.

Cardinal then stopped swirling, getting dizzy. "Ahh, shit!" he said as he tumbled back, bringing you down with him. You both soared down to the ground, exhausted.

You shook your head and laughed as you recovered from the fall, sitting up on Cardinal. "Now I'm the one on top," you snorted.

"The view isn't bad up here anyway," Cardinal winked, slyly.

You huffed and hit him playfully. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop...doing whatever it is that you're doing! You're making me embarrassed."

"Well, it's not my fault you happen to be a good looking witch." He zipped his mouth shut upon saying that.

"Oh," you giggled, sliding your hands on his chest, leaning down. "You think I'm good looking?"

Cardinal let out a nervous chuckle. He then rolled his eyes. "Aww, fuck it." He titled his head up, trapping your lips with his.

You entered a good make out session with him for a few minutes, wrapping yourselves around one another as you battled each other's lips for dominance.

Until there was a knock on the door. "Cardinal? Are you in there? We need you to discuss about the monastery building section."

"Be right there," Cardinal said, getting up. "Ahh..." He turned over to you. "Thanks...for helping with the stress and all. I feel a WHOLE lot better now. And the dancing...burned it all off. We should do this again sometime."

You giggled. "Well, anytime you wanna dance again, just let me know."

Cardinal smiled and pulled you in for a quick hug. You gapped as you felt the same burning chomp onto your neck like when Papa hugged you. The similar razor fangs that punctured your skin...you made a mental note to check it out now.

"See ya later, amore." Cardinal kissed you on the head and walked out gladly.

And when the day finally turned into night, you reminded yourself to go to the bathroom to check in the mirror to see if there was something on your neck...surprisingly though, there was nothing there.


	3. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have claimed you as their own but what choice can you make between a really hot sensual romantic prince of darkness and a cute wacky dorky maniac who won't give a rats' ass on how he dances?

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Papa asked as he closed the door to his father's office. He saw that his brothers were sitting beside his father as well.

"Have a seat," Nihil insisted, waving a hand to a chair.

Papa sat down on the chair, kicking his feet on the table.

"We know of your attachment to the healer," Nihil said. "Your mark may be invisible to her and the others...but not to us. Which is why I brought you here with your brothers. We need to discuss about this."

"That I need to unmark her and let her be free to decide?" Papa grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You may not think of it as a big deal but it is to us as the Council," the Second snapped. "We have preparations to prepare and now this is one of them! If she is obliged to be with you, then we must do everything we can to prepare her."

"Brother, my suggestion is that while I am happy you have chosen someone to be with at the same time, I hope you do respect her choice to reject you," the First said, ignoring his younger brother's grumpiness. "However, if she does stay, I will say I think (y/n) will be good to follow our ways. She has done all the tasks we have given her and her healing abilities have been a greatness in all sorts of pain, both physical and mental."

"Yet, he fails to see we're in a bit of a time crunch this year," the Second huffed. "Not only do we have to worry about the new room sections and solstice, NOW we gotta worry if this witch is even worthy to be part of our council. Yes, she has done her chores well but what about her motives? What about her being a leader? Not to mention, is she still going to stay with us? Has she ever mentioned about leaving the church for once?"

"Chuderlo, stronzo," Papa mumbled.

The Second prepared to retort but Nihil waved him off. "We can all discuss this later but the major concern I have is that second marking on her neck..."

Papa furrowed and raised his eyebrow. "Second marking?" He glared at his brother but Nihil shook his head. "It is on the opposite side of your mark," he said. "Unlike yours which emit a dark red purple glow...this one is pure red."

Papa glowered over to the First. "My marking is that of black red, brother," the First said. "Also, I knew with how you had your eyes on her there was no way I could compete for such affections so I let you have your first try."

"And mine is black with a green glow," the Second sneered. "So I don't know even why you bothered to look at me..."

"Well, it's always better to take precautions," Papa grumbled.

"And I...well...would happen to know who this marking belongs to," Nihil admitted. "For the teeth mark on her...resemble almost close of a vampiric rat fang..."

Papa immediately sat up on his seat, his hands clenched onto the chair's arms. "That fucking rat," he hissed, knowing who it was. "I should've known when I saw them dancing in his office..."

"Calm down, my son," Nihil said. "Cardinal has done a lot to prove his worth to the church. Why, he's on his fifth employee of the month award. That's an accomplishment he has beaten for the most rewards now."

"Has not my nomination for a Grammy been enough?" Papa jeered. "Or the Grammis? Or when we were voted for Best Metal Performance? Best Metal Album? Best Hard Rock? I could go on, Father. Cardinal may have been a worthy gain in...doing half of the paperwork here...but he is not worth of a mate for (y/n)."

"Then you will challenge him for it," Nihil rasped. He coughed and brought his oxygen mask up to his face. "As so in the Ancient Ways, you will either wait for her to decide between the two of you. Or if she hasn't decided within the next 5 days, you have the option to fight Cardinal. Whoever wins in the duel will be selected as the official mate."

"It'll be a piece of cake," Papa said, rolling his eyes. "I might as well be on my way to bite harder on the mark."

"I wouldn't underestimate Cardinal if I were you," Nihil warned. “He has shown me some musical talent in his arsenal and well...such as the case of your brother here..." He glared at the Second. "...it is possible Cardinal will be selected as a backup. In case of emergencies of course. You do not need to worry about being dethroned. You have done very well in proving your gain, son. Those accomplishments you mentioned...you should be proud of yourself."

Papa took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right, Father," he huffed.

He shook his head though. "Still, the little shit is taking this further," he growled. "Pff, he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can do better than me..."

"Oh, now he's scared that someone could prove himself to be more," the Second cackled.

Papa snarled at his brother. "On the contrary brother, if I remember, I have won something to gain us more recognition than you," he hissed. "And this one happened to be on a near global basis...So if I were you, I sit back down right where you belong."

He turned to his father. "I will wait for (y/n)'s decision. However, I will not be afraid to challenge Cardinal should he make any further advances. I've had my first shot and so I should be the one to take it. That being said, I must go now...the Ghouls are waiting for me to practice on one of the new songs we are working on." He bowed before his father and then walked out the door.

 

You were surprised upon Sister Imperator pointing out your markings to you first thing when you had gone to meet her for the sermons. She had kept staring at your neck, blinking her eyes and then frowning.

"What's the matter, Sister?" you asked.

"Your neck has two markings," she said. "Two people have claimed you as their potential mate."

You touched your neck, attempting to feel for holes or some injury but there was nothing. "I don't feel anything?"

"That's because the marks are invisible," Sister said. "Whoever has done these marks, they want to be sure that others do not know or particularly you don't notice it. Only the clergy such as I and the Papacy can indicate who's markings belong to, whether they be Ghoul or anyone else.”

You gulped, wondering who had marked you. A strange feeling washed over you though knowing who it could be. "Any indication who they might be?"

Sister glanced at your markings. "The first one is...no doubt, Papa Emeritus III," she said. "His is bigger than the other one with a purple red glow. It seems he also slashed like jagged claws. He most certainly did this on purpose so of course others who could see the mark would stay away...and as for this one..."

She titled her head. "This one is smaller and red. It's 2 bucked marks. Amateurish but attempted. A good try. This mark...I cannot tell." She shrugged. "I have high doubts it would be any of the other Papas with how Emeritus had marked you harshly but...I suppose they have done so for a challenge."

"So...does that mean I have to stay here for life?" you sighed.

"Not necessarily. You can reject Papa as your mate. For as in the Ancient Ways, one must respect the female's honor of choice. However, he will do everything he can to woo you in his clutches. The same goes for the other who marked you. You must either choose or reject either or. If you cannot, then the two will do so in battle in 5 days."

Your heart stopped. "Battle? Like fight? They have to duel?"

"Yes," Sister said. "I will say...don't think of it like swords or guns...it is more...demonic thrashing." She smiled. "I know it would be difficult to choose but I would see it as a honor should you be caught between 2 Papas. As much as you will have to obey their words, you have the high majority hand of being blessed by their honor of choosing you. They will do everything they can to please you for you are the bearer of future children to come lead the church."

You clasped your hands, clammy. "Yeah...I suppose you're right...how do I tell who's the second marking?"

"I will go and ask Nihil. He has the highest power to know who's marking is who's."

And later on after the sermons, you raced over to Nihil's office, demanding answers.

"Cardinal is the second marking," he said. "He has tried to claim you but his mark is weaker compared to Emeritus."

"I guess it's no coincidence why I felt something weird when I hugged both of them," you said. "Why me though? What have I done to capture both of their affections?"

Nihil shrugged. "Your beauty? Your devotion to helping the church? You proving to be worthy to be selected as a mate? There are many reasons why...but nonetheless, they want you to be theirs. And you will have to decide who is the worthier mate."

"Sister said they would fight over me too if I don't decide," you said worriedly.

"Yes," Nihil said. "That is what must be done in the Ancient Ways. It is to prove who is more fitting to be the mate. There will only be one winner until the loser bows before the victor...or in some cases...killed."

You gasped. "No...you mean...one of them is going to die?"

"I'm afraid so. It all depends on who will be the one on the ground. If he continues to fight, then he will be deserved the blows he will receive."

You shook your head, mortified. "They can't...they can't do that. I don't want either of them to die!"

"Then you must decide...within these next 5 days...you must make a choice."

 

You couldn't decide though. You liked both of them.

Each man had their own wit, charm and humor you loved. Papa with his suave and Cardinal with his dorky aspects. Papa with his singing, Cardinal with his dancing. Papa who accepted you for who you are...Cardinal who embraced what you were...how could you even decide?

And it didn't help that with every day that came by, they did something to appeal to you. Whether it was singing your favorite song, present you with the nicest gifts to strolling you around the garden on a moonlit night...these men were surely capturing you in a flush you had your mind running in circles.

You could also sense the flare between them, with how they glared at one another, a warning of back off.

Like when they were practicing for the solstice. As the Ghouls tuned up their instruments and played the songs, you remembered watching them in admiration. "Mi amore, would you like to dance?" You had turned around to see Papa present in his usual wear of black blazer and trousers, bowing before you and presenting his hand.

"Sure," you giggled. You took his hand and danced to the song. And as always, Papa wooed you in his grasp, gripping onto you tightly as he twirled you around, matching every move to the rhythm and elegantly guiding your feet.

Yet, from afar, you saw the corner of your eye, Cardinal took a deep breath, fuming, clenching his fists.

You averted your eyes away from him, focusing on Papa.

Suddenly, you opened them to see Cardinal was in front of your face, his arms wrapped around you. "You don't mind if I steal her for a bit?" he chirped, leading you away from Papa.

Papa growled, tapping his foot impatiently, pondering a way to get you back.

Cardinal's dances were still a bit clumsy but you could tell he certainly improved from the last time you two danced. And he let you rest your head on his neck, doing all the work on just moving himself around while you followed. You were impressed.

"You've gotten better," you cheered. "Still getting any of those headaches? Stress?"

"Not anymore, mia cara," Cardinal sang. "I do what you say to do...to take a deep breath and dance it all away. Oh, but umm...I have been sneaking a bit into your medicinal cabinet too...eucalyptus does really help out a lot. It stinks but one sniff makes me feel like I sneezed it out."

You chuckled, hugging him tighter. "I'm proud of you, Cardinal. See? You just gotta push yourself."

"Thanks to you too," Cardinal purred, curling his fingers in your hair, while nuzzling you closer.

Your cheeks blushed.

As you settled into Cardinal once more...you opened your eyes to see Papa was teaching you the tango. "Sorry, it was my turn," Papa mewed, walking you away.

Of course, Cardinal in turn pouted, waiting for his moment.

Back and forth, the men pushed and tossed you around. You were getting dizzy with each turn, unsure who you were even dancing with. It was becoming childish and reckless. They were fighting over you as if you were some trophy to be won. Well, technically that was sort of true...

You immediately pretended to be sick, wanting out of this dance. "I gotta go," you said, releasing yourself out of their hold. You rushed off to anywhere else, not wanting to look back.

The two demonic men gnashed and snarled at one another.

"She was mine first, you could've learnt to play with your own toys," Papa snapped.

"I was the one who showed her around at least," Cardinal grumbled. "All you did was allowed her in without so much proper manners of guiding her about. So I should have the first course."

They tighten their fists as they unsheathed their claws, treading closer to one another, itching for a fight.

“Back off now, testa di cazzo,” Papa growled.

“Vaffanculo, leccaculo!” Cardinal roared.

"Ermm hmm, boys."

They glared see to Sister Imperator, tapping her foot. "You can decide that later on. Obviously, (y/n) has not made her choice. And so if she doesn't by these next few days...it'll be free for all for you two to decide who will be the first to challenge."

Papa and Cardinal hissed at one another more before walking away.

As the next days almost rolled by though, you still couldn't make up your mind. Once again, the men were at it, doing everything in their power to make you decide who was the better mate for you.

 

At first, it started with Papa (no doubt). You woke up to see there was a letter and rose on your stand. Picking up the rose, you sniffed it gently, inhaling its fresh blooming scent and gazing at its delicate dewy presence. Opening up the letter, you read the soft paper written with elegant inky cursive.

Good morning, mi amore,

I sadly won't be around to be embraced by your lovely beauty. At least for now until the afternoon. I am with my brothers, father and Sister Imperator at the moment overlooking the section needed for the monastery building. This will take some time as it is to be quiet as the Ghouls help us demonstrate how much materials we would need to acquire for its structure. We will also be busy with the solstice planning, many changes to be made as well! In the meantime, I left you a little present in the garden. It is a gift from me and the younger Sisters. Go and have fun with it. I know especially with your healing powers, you're going to enjoy it very much. Think of it as something to help you in the meantime should anyone ever ask you to help them.

Love as always,

Papa Emeritus III

Curious now, you lifted yourself up from the bed, got dressed and headed out to the garden first thing. You opened the doors and spied two things. One was there was a little table full of all kinds of equipment and small bottles of herbs. There sat a book with the title "A List of Medicinal Plants and Herbs". On the side of the table was a beautiful rose bush surrounded by a small stream, growing around a rocky terrain. A tiny gargoyle statue sat nearby the bush to "protect" it while alongside the walls, a tiny waterfall emitted down to the river, sprinkling dewy shine onto the roses. It smelled like a blooming perfume, all elegant and graceful around the area.

You felt touched. Of course though, sadly you had a funny feeling Papa was the one who instructed the younger Sisters to set it up but still...you felt enchanted by it. It was something decorative and productive, a little getaway for you to be at work but fill relaxed with the scent of roses and the rushing sound of water near you.

You played around with the equipment and herbs until you heard someone's breath behind you.

"I take it you like the new workplace I set up for you."

You turned around to see Papa smiling, dressed in his papal robes.

"It's wonderful," you said. "I like it...peaceful but also productive. I take it that the roses...are your symbol of love?"

Papa chuckled and walked closer to you. "Why, it is only the best for a lovely lady like yourself." He curled a hand against your cheek.

You felt yourself being enchanted by his affection. As much as he was a total poser and show off, you couldn't help it. He was a bit egoistical but not so much as a haughty asshole as the Second. Even then so, he was just so...nice. He was caring. He was charming. Kind. Soft. He may have believed himself to be above others but he placed you on top before him. Like when he allowed you in without no qualms who you were. Or when he sang you that song to heal your own wounds. And now he made your own peaceful work station you could use to practice your healing potions. How could you deny a nice guy like him? He was a gentleman, true to his image.

You saw him leaning closer to you as he lifted his gloved hand up to your hair, scratching your head around with his golden nails. You let out a little purr, satisfied.

Papa snickered as he then placed his lips on yours, kissing you.

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer.

Your heart stung though, knowing that right now...Cardinal was watching both of you. You just knew you could see him outside the windows, watching with furiousness. What could he do in return to win you back?

You pulled away from Papa. Papa titled his head to trap your lips but you pushed him back.

"Sorry, Papa, gonna have to cut it short for now," you said, wanting to give Cardinal a chance. "I...promised one of the younger sisters today...I would read them a story. Yeah, it's storybook time today. And then we're gonna do some baking lessons. I should hurry."

"Very well," Papa grunted. "I'll see you around...take care, mi amore." He kissed you on the head and patted before departing.

 

Cardinal's turn wasn't what you had been expecting. You ran over to your room first thing, taking a breather. You then noticed another note on your stand. Sighing, you opened it, expecting it from who else.

Good afternoon, mia cara

I hope as soon as you read this letter, can you come down to my office? I will be waiting with a little gift of mine.

Sincerely yours,

Cardi

You walked over to the music room and entered inside, seeing Cardinal was dressed in black cardinal clothes.

"Oh, you're here. Good!" he said.

"So...what's this about a present?" you giggled, curious.

"I have it right here," Cardinal said, opening up his desk. "I wanted to give this to you before I get chewed out by Sister Imperator on being on time for her learning sermon. I...had other plans for today but I figured since I'll be gone all day doing tons of paperwork...I thought this was something you might like."

He screamed as Rufius jumped out of the drawer. "Rufius! What the fuck are you doing there? Get out! Blasted rats, you and Esteban are the worst. Here it is. Now, this is the first half. I've got another one down here. Open this one though."

He presented you with a box.

You opened the box and gasped at its contents. Inside were precious jewels of all kinds, ranging from the shiniest diamond to the splendid polished agate. All sorts of colors, all piled with gleaming beauty. You were dazzled. They were too pretty not to admire.

"Oh, Cardinal, you shouldn't have," you said. "These...are amazing. Where did you find them?"

"Ebay," Cardinal said. "Or was it Amazon? Or that trader that came by...ehh, I can't remember. I thought though that this was something you might like...of course...if you don't...I can just resell it on the market or something. That's why I came up with this second gift idea."

"No, they're beautiful," you said. "They make for good decorations. Or if you don't mind, I could maybe try some amulets with them. Do some healing jewelry. I have been wanting to practice something different other than herbs and spells..."

You stopped when you gasped to see what was in Cardinal's hands. In his hands was a pure white baby rat. It was so tiny and hairy, like a little ball of fluff. It was too adorable not to even squeal at it.

You placed the box down and carried the rat in your hands. "Oh my gawd," you gapped. "What...who..."

"It's a girl," Cardinal said. "I...got the last of the kids out but found this one...so I kept her. Again I thought well...you'd like a pet to play around with in case you know...people get on your nerves. I named her Bianca but...you can name her whatever you want too."

You petted the baby rat's head, hearing her cry. "Hi, Bianca," you cooed. "You're so...cute." You hugged her close to you. "I'm definitely keeping her. She's just...perfect. Thank you, Cardinal."

Cardinal smiled and walked closer to you. "Well...anything to make you happy."

You sighed, knowing what you were gonna say next would hurt him. "Cardinal...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You're not just doing this because Papa gave me something for today...right?"

He stood silent for a bit and glanced around the room, as if searching for an answer. "Ummm," he mumbled. "No?"

You sighed, scratching Bianca's head as she whimpered. "Cardinal..."

"All right, you got me," he said, huffing. "What else am I suppose to do then? Let him woo you by winning this one today? Besides...I know his type...he may look like some cute cuddly teddy bear...but he is far from that."

"And how do I know you're only saying that so you can try to get under my dress too?" you snapped. "Look Cardinal...I know deep down you're a sweet guy too. You showed me around the church and I do enjoy having fun with you on the dances and teaching you to be stress free...but honestly...I'm getting of being tossed back and forth between you and Papa. You guys are acting like kids fighting over toys. I would have waited for this on another day if you're planning something like this again. What Papa did for me was unexpected and out of the blue. I wouldn't imagine him doing that. I'm not saying I wouldn't either for you but...it just feels too early and suspicious for me now with how you two are acting. Maybe if I been any other girl I wouldn't but...I want to give you both a fair chance."

"Ok, so you're saying you prefer an asshole compare to a nice decent guy like me?" Cardinal snapped, waving his hands up and dropping them to his side.

You shook your head, annoyed. "That's not what I meant. I meant that if you guys want to win my affections...do it by being surprising. I'm not saying I wasn't surprised by your gifts....in fact, I'm amazed at both the gems and Bianca but...don't do it now just because you feel like one guy is gonna be ahead of you."

"Yeah, I'm still hearing it as the asshole is way more nicer to me," he hissed, turning around and tapping his foot like a kid not being given candy.

You rolled your eyes. "Well, if you want to have a tantrum like that, be my guest but I don't have to be around to hear it. Besides, Papa isn't as much as an asshole...he's actually a sweet guy."

"Pff, sweet enough to try to get under the dress."

You grumbled, hugging Bianca tighter as she squeaked. "It's not like you're so innocent either, Cardinal. Like I said....I want to give both of you a chance but if you want it to be like this....then so be it. I am not some trophy prize you can hang it up on a pedestal."

Cardinal puffed. "Well...it's all on you then. You wanna ruin your life by picking the ego maniac who'll also do the same....so be it then. Don't cry to me if he ends up leaving your ass for a witch with nicer looking legs."

You sighed, taking a deep breath. You could feel a rain of tears wanting to drop down on your cheeks. You held Bianca closer to you.

"You know...maybe asking for help in this church was the wrong thing to do," you sniffed. "I should have never come here. I should have just left first thing when the coast was clear for Scarious. If my life is just going to be back and forth between two men who won't respect my choice...then I won't accept either of you."

Angrily, you snatched both the jewels and Bianca with you, storming out the door.

Cardinal rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, frustrated. He knew eventually you would turn around and come back to him. Or if you wouldn't, just have a laugh when you would come crawling back to him, begging for him to take you instead of Papa (once Papa's true colors were revealed).

Yet as the time passed by...Cardinal felt a pang in his heart. "Am I that big of a dick?" he asked himself, realizing well...he might've hurt your feelings. And you were right. He and Papa were basically tossing you back and forth like a ping pong, trying to win your affections. No wonder why you were being so snappy.

He grumbled, rubbing his head, pondering what he should do next.

 

On the 4th day before the issued duel, Cardinal had hoped to stop by your room to assure you he meant no ill will if you had selected Papa. At first, he couldn't believe he was thinking about this, pissed off that why should he give you up to Papa or why you would select Papa as your mate. How much more did you needed drilling that Papa wasn't who you thought he was?

It occurred to him though that maybe...he should respect the Ancient Ways. Maybe there was something in Papa that made you love him more aside just the gifts. And if you selected him no doubt he would be very happy but....you could still easily reject him or accept Papa only. Only way to find out was to give you a "no worries". After all, if you helped him with his stress, he should help with yours (and maybe it'll win his favor more). It was the closest thing he could think of as a "sorry". Especially with the mess he left you back in his office...no doubt he knew he'd probably lost you half way already.

He stopped his hand before he could knock on your door, hearing voices emit behind the room. He neared his ear to it. He tried to detect Papa's voice but it was just you and one of the younger Sisters, Lilia.

He furrowed his eyebrows, now more angry how could Papa be so uptight in his ass to assume he could easily win your heart. Where was the fucker to assure you that he had no hard feelings between who you chose...then again...maybe he already came by?

He leaned his head to the door.

You were crying, frustrated. "I don't know who to pick," you sniffed. "They're both....amazing. I don't want to pick between the two of them."

"What are the qualities you like between them?" Lilia suggested. "Papa sure is a charming man but Cardinal...I like him for being a wacko. Well, to me he is with all the weird dance moves he likes to do."

"That's the thing," you cried. "I like them for who they are...and what am I to them? Why did they pick me? I have no beauty...and I'm still not devoted to their church. I respect their ways but...I don't know. I...still don't know if I wanna stay here or go back outside. I'm stuck deciding that just like I'm stuck deciding between them!"

You wiped a tear from your eye. "Don't get me wrong...I want to stay. There are a lot of things I appreciate you guys doing being here but...maybe this is a sign I need to run away. I need to get out. It's pretty obvious with what's been happening now...I just hate how either way I'm going to lose...but, at least I can go knowing I still have a chance...a chance to fight back against Scarious..."

"I understand," Lilia said. "I will surely miss you if you decide to go back out but...know that my blessings are with you should you do so. I pray that wherever you go next, you will be protected."

You giggled. "Thank you, Lilia. I'm glad you get where I'm coming from."

Cardinal sighed as he took a step back from the door. An idea then popped in his head and he walked back to his room.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this. Will it be fight or flight?

The next day came and when Cardinal heard from the Ghoul, Papa had issued him a challenge over who would get (y/n). He dressed in his best of a leather black jacket and trousers and grasped the crane in his hand, heading over to the duel room.

He opened the door to see Papa standing patiently. Nihil was sitting in a chair with the rest of his sons, preparing to judge as the rest of the Ghouls looked on with the Brothers and Sisters.

Cardinal swung his cane about and faced Papa.

"I have a proposition," he spoke.

Papa rolled his eyes but huffed. "What? Don't go anywhere below the belt?"

"(Y/n) hasn't decided still if she wants to stay in the church or not. Whether she chooses you as her mate or rejects you...you must respect her decision to leave," Cardinal growled.

Papa widen his eyes. "Pff, you think she's going to want to after she sees what I got for her?" he whispered. Yet, inside his heart he felt a pang. He knew what Cardinal was doing. How could he keep someone like her locked up to be forbidden if she asked to leave? He only wanted to see her happy...and if it mean her leaving...then he would allow it.

He had been mystified by her beauty and only grown more curious about her when he let her in. And when he sang to her to know more about her being a witch, he fell in love harder at the sight of her being enchanted by him. He wanted to keep her to himself but now...Cardinal was right.

She had not spoken a word about leaving other than still deciding whether to or not. That didn't mean it plagued her mind. What if she would finally snap and requested her absence for the church? He would surely be heartbroken but...he had to let her go. She did a lot of the church regardless of his feelings. It was only fair to let a witch follow the path she was set on.

Still, despite's Cardinal's words, he had to keep his guard up.

"If she does, then she is free to do what she wants," Cardinal said. "I will have no qualms if she decides to stay with you. However, please...respect her choice. Such as the Ancient Ways spoke...whether she is your mate or not, you will obey her word. You want to prove yourself as her worthy half? Then why not do so as written in the book?"

Papa gritted his teeth as he glared over to his father and brothers who nodded at Cardinal's speech. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm guessing...this means you forfeit?"

"No," Cardinal hissed, tossing his cane away and unleashing his claws. "I will still fight for her...even if it means I'll be on the floor bleeding."

"How sweet," Papa said, pricking out his golden claws, licking his razor fangs. "Then you will on the ground begging for me to finish you off...I'll help you realize that now."

And then the men clashed at one another, swiping their claws and ripping one another's clothes with their teeth. Papa chomped onto Cardinal's arm, shaking violently as he gored blood from the wound. Cardinal in turn roared but then kicked Papa's stomach, raking his claws deep into Papa's back, creating gashes.

"I miss the old days like these," Nihil smiled, wishing he had popcorn at his side. "Nothing like two beasts charging at one another, wondering who will be the victor. And they would stand up in their enemy's blood, blessed to be the strongest. Why don't one of you boys make us some popcorn for this moment?"

"I kind of wouldn't want to miss a moment of Emeritus getting his ass kicked," the Second chortled.

"He could be proven to be the winner, brother," the First warned. "Don't let your guard down."

As the battle went on, you had just woken up from your slumber. You previously had a nightmare before about Papa and Cardinal fighting each other but you tempted to ward it off with a sleep spell and some lavender oil. Now you awoke, feeling quite peaceful.

You had a funny feeling something was wrong though as you saw Lilia waiting at your bedside, looking...sad.

"Lilia? What's wrong?" you asked.

Lilia sighed, unsure what to say.

You placed your hands on her shoulders. "Lilia, tell me...are they fighting over me?"

Lilia nodded, crying herself. "I didn't want to watch it...fights like these are always said to be too...horrible. It's probably a blood bath by now. And from what I've known...Papa will be the winner, no doubt. And Cardinal's too stubborn...he'll keep going until...well...Papa kills him."

Your heart dropped. You shook your head. "No," you said, horrified. "No! Papa can't...Lilia, take me to them now!"

Lilia glanced up at you. "Are you sure?" she said. "What if...well...Papa..."

You bit your lip, knowing what she meant. "I understand...you can just lead me over to where they are..."

"You can run away now!" Lilia pleaded. "Just...run! What's the point staying here? You can go save your mom now. You said how you wanted to go find your mom...now's the chance! Be free who you want to be."

You grumbled, remembering what you spoke to her about. Maybe she was right...maybe now was a good time to slip away. To get away from all the madness that was consuming you. Why be a pet to two men's desires when you can be free? You can return back to the life you knew, to save your mom from Scarious. But what if...Scarious already dealt with your mom? What if running back to him just meant more trouble?

And what about Cardinal and Papa? How would they feel when they learned you ran away? How heartbroken would they be? Would Papa banish you? Would Cardinal slumber away, wondering what he did wrong? Would Papa be even able to lead the church?

Surely, they would never be the same...

You took a deep breath. No, you weren't going to run away. You ran away last time from a problem. This was one you may not have created intentionally but still...you were going to fix it someway or another.

"Lilia, just take me to them! I'm going to settle this now."

Lilia gulped but sighed, taking you over to the duel room.

You opened the doors to see both men beaten up, blood dripping down their bodies from slashes and bites, their clothes torn apart, their hair crazed and staggering. Papa went in for a rabid chomp onto Cardinal's arm, shaking away. Cardinal growled and slapped a clawed mark onto Papa's cheek, lashing him away as Papa swiped at his arm. He stopped though once he sensed you were in the room, standing there, bewildered.

"Mia cara," he breathed.

You stood there, quivering. "Cardinal," you cooed.

Seeing he was distracted, Papa went in for another dive. He charged at Cardinal and trampled him to the ground, knocking his head to the floor and repeatedly banged it, thrashing wildly.

You blinked tears, horrified. How could the clergy continue to see them like this? Was this how it was this whole time written in the Ancient Ways? How could like allow this to happen?

"Papa, stop!" you begged.

Papa prepared to take another slash but he paused, hearing you cry. "Mi amore," he pleaded, getting off of Cardinal.

You glanced back and forth between the men, confused and frantic.

You stared at Cardinal first, watching him sway his body around, trying to lift himself up but you could tell he wanted to fall. He was out of energy. He wanted to pass out.

A rush of emotions flooded you as you remembered first dancing with him, how he took your hand and you twirled around with him on the floor.

I don't want to end like this....

How he made you laugh when you danced with and if it wasn't for him to guide you around, you wouldn't know what a somewhat bigger role you would've played in the church as a healer...

You watched him wanting to take a step toward you but he almost buckled his knee.

Something within your eyes said it could be the last time...  
For it's over

Your eyes averted to Papa, not wanting to watch him suffer.

It was way worse though.

Now you remember when Papa sang you his song. How he didn't care if you were a witch. He was willing to accept you here. He allowed you in as if this was your second home.

Can't you see that you're lost?  
Can't you see that you're lost without me?

If it wasn't for Papa, you could still be running in the woods, running from Scarious. Or be captured by him. And who knows would he would've done next.

I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you

You shook your head furiously. That did it.

"Stop the fight!" you thundered, marching over to Papa and Cardinal to stand between them. "I accept both of them as my mates! I don't want to choose. To me, they are both worthy to be mine."

At that moment, Nihil wheezed into the oxygen mask he lifted up, shocked.

The Emeritus brothers themselves, glimpsed at one another, spooked.

Meanwhile, the Ghouls, Brothers and Sisters whispered to one another. Could you even do such a thing?

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Sister Imperator said, shaking her head. "You must select only one mate. That is why we have duels such as these. To determine who is the better mate to be chosen."

"Do the Ancient Ways say anything about having 2 mates though?" you argued. "It's always who's the best or who's going to be first...in this case, I don't want to choose. I like them both. Papa allowed me into this church and accepted who I was. If it wasn't for him, I still be trying to escape Scarious. Cardinal showed me around and made me realize I could even have fun in here and be generous. He gave me meaning to laugh and be happy. They both made me feel...joy. And isn't that the point? To obey the female's wishes? If so, they have fit the criteria. I want them both."

Before Sister Imperator could speak, Nihil interrupted. "On the contrary, Sister," he said. "She's right."

The whole room exploded into gasps, everyone turning to one another.

"The Ancient Ways were made to determine the selection of a mate," he argued. "It doesn't cover anything about if she wants to pick both of them...because it was always about who was better or to determine if he is worth her attention...and such as this case..." He grimaced at the blood splattered about. "It would've been a no contest. Well...no doubt Emeritus would've kicked the shit out of Cardinal...but so if she chooses to have both...let her have both."

Sister Imperator frowned. "Well....fine," she said. Anything for HER Papa to be happy. She turned to you. "For finalization...do you accept both Papa and Cardinal to be your mates?"

You nodded, taking both of their hands. "I do...I want to be their mate in return."

"Then, soon, we shall prepare for not a wedding of one but two," Sister Imperator announced. "Prepare yourselves everyone...we're going to have a double wedding."

 

Of course, both Papa and Cardinal demanded why you picked both of them. After they had cleaned themselves up, they insisted that you had only came by to stop the fighting between them. You answered honestly that you liked both of them. You didn't want it to come down to this. You had now accepted their hands and promised yourself to the church. Maybe one day, you would like to go out to see your mom but for now...you loved both of them. You just wanted to be by their sides for now.

You were in your room, sitting on the bed with both of the boys trying to figure out why still.

"Well, you gotta admit I'm more better looking than him," Papa grinned, making Cardinal roll his eyes.

You giggled. "That is a little true but Cardinal does know how to dance." You kissed Cardinal playfully on the cheek, making him blush.

Papa snorted, jealous. "I know how to dance myself," he grumbled. "So...maybe I need a few steps to learn but I CAN dance...sort of...I mean, I'm just a fan of the tango..."

"Maybe she can teach you more moves," Cardinal said. "And then you can shut up about being an old timer of dances."

You giggled as you stepped over to Papa, seeing his face grow redder and angrier. You kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him grin happily like a kid being given a lollipop. "See? This is why I say I'm getting the best of both worlds...you both know how to make me smile. And if it means laying besides both of you...then I'll do so."

The men glanced at one another and shrugged, agreeing. They then wrapped themselves around you, kissing your cheeks and taking turns for your lips.

"I don't really like to share but in this case....I guess I'll go for it," Papa muttered. He kissed your head. "Anything for my princess."

"And if my lovely cara needs anything, just say the word and I promise I'll get to it," Cardinal said, kissing your ear.

You chuckled, nuzzling between both of their necks. "All I can say is....if I'm happy, you both better be."

You then spied Lilia peeking her head outside the door.

"Hey, Lilia," you said. "What is it? And yes I'm fine...I'm just with Papa and Cardinal."

Lilia gulped and walked over to you, cowering from Papa and Cardinal's gazes.

"Hello, little one," Papa cooed. "Are you studying for your lessons?"

"Yes, Papa," Lilia said. "I was wondering...do you mind if I steal (y/n) for a bit? Umm...Belya pricked her fingers on the bushes again and she's crying really badly. Can you bandage them up?"

You sighed but giggled. "Well, time to remind her once again if she just wanted one flower...she could've asked me to cut it. I'll be back in a few, boys," you purred, kissing both of your mates' cheeks. "Gotta go clean up a booboo."

You got up from the bed and followed Lilia.

"Now that she's out, I've actually got an idea," Papa said.

Cardinal frowned at him. "And that is what?"

"Your little speech before our fight popped an idea in my head," he said. "I have found a way to make her ten times happier...and it involves both of us to play a part. Bring me a Ghoul. I'll supply some paper, ink and an invitation ready."

 

And so came your wedding day. You were dressed in the finest white/black wedding dress, adorned in jewelry and given the most balanced makeup to show off your complexion.

As the Sisters checked your gown and touched up your makeup, you sighed at the mirror.

A part of you still felt so torn. You had now committed yourself to the church. That meant there was possibly little to no time for you to ever figure out if you could go back to find out about your mother. Then again, you accepted that it was a no win in the end. Who knew with how many days had passed, she'd probably fell victim to Scarious' charms or more worse...getting kicked out of the coven like you were. And now she was alone, unknown what had ever become of you or where she will be.

After you were all set, the Sisters led you over to your designated spot, queuing you when the music would start your entrance. You waited patiently until you heard your chance to go. When the doors opened, you took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle.

You glanced around to see the Ghouls, Brothers and Sisters eyeing you in awe as they sat in the chairs. And up in front at the altar, you saw the Emeritus brothers stand aside with Sister Imperator. There was Nihil at the center, presenting both Cardinal and Papa to you. Papa in his own papal robes and Cardinal in his white suit/black cardinal robes. 

You gulped, almost pausing. Wherever you are mom...know that I'm in good hands.

You prepared to take another step until you felt someone's hand link their arm to yours.

You glanced up, thinking maybe it was one of the younger Sisters or Ghouls feeling bad that you were walking alone but your eyes widen to see who it was. "Mom?"

Your mom glimpsed at you, smiling. "Hello, (y/n). I can't miss my own daughter's wedding day, can't I?"

You began to quiver. "But...how did....I thought...."

Your mother giggled as she held you close and began to guide you down the aisle. "I've heard what happened...about what Scarious did. He tried to tell me that you were trampled by some wild beasts and how he attempted to save you but he couldn't...something about it didn't add up. For one thing I know, the practitioners were telling me how you were a traitor while the followers said you challenging Scarious' rule...so someone was obviously spreading the wrong lies. I wanted to go out to find you but Scarious kept telling me I was needed...well, mostly for HIM. So...I couldn't take it anymore. I took off one night while they were all asleep. And...a little devil happened to meet me in the woods...sent by someone named Papa and Cardinal...by their orders I was to come to the church and watch my daughter get married. So, ran all the way over here and...wanted to wait as a surprise present."

You felt like your heart could pop out of your chest. "No way," you gasped. "They.....did this?"

Your mom nodded. "They had one of their fellow Ghouls go tracking me down. Told me the whole story and well...here I am."

You felt tears wanting to rain down but sniffed them back up. "Mom...you have no idea how happy I am now," you cried.

Your mom smiled, patting your arm. "I'm happy for you too," she said. "I'm happy you fought for yourself and now find someone...err...someones...who have done everything they can to make you happy in return. They only mean the best for you. And if it means marrying both...then let it be. And on top of that...we no longer have to worry about hiding in general or from Scarious....we truly found a home."

You dripped down one tear on your cheek, feeling clarity at last.

And then you looked up to see you stopped walking, your mom letting go of your arm to sit in one of the chairs. You were now close to the altar. You walked up a bit, facing your future husbands.

"Hello, boys," you smiled. "You look handsome."

"You look beautiful," they both chorused.

You chuckled as you then stood aside both of them. "Remember, no fighting," you warned.

Both of the men huffed but nodded. "We promise."

You then took both of their hands in your own as Nihil droned on about the vows, being together for each other and other nonsense.

And when Papa and Cardinal slipped their rings on your finger and kissed you....you felt you couldn't even be more happier than when Papa first sang to you or when you first danced with Cardinal. It was pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter might be...a little smutty...or lime...


	5. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, things seem to be heading what you appeared to be....at least how you think it was going to be...

The wedding rang on into the reception, many who continued to congratulate you, Papa and Cardinal for all being happy together. And you thanking the boys tremendously on finding your mom. Now you never have to worry about whether you should have left or not. Everything came into play.

Well....sort of.

It was strange that it happened on your wedding night.

You had planned it to be sweet and...sexy.

You were in one of the master bedrooms, fingering the silky black night gown in your hands, slipping it on, checking yourself in the mirror to be sure that it fit. Your husbands were outside, getting one last "gift" they said, promising to be back soon.

You giggled as you then sat on the bed, attempting to wait patiently. You can just imagine the shocked faces they both would have upon seeing you in the nightgown. Read all the thoughts they would have in their head, all the fun you would have with them.

Your body began to become worn out though, all tired from the dancing and celebrating. There were so many people to talk to, so much you had to tell your mom what happened in the church, watching your feet so you wouldn't trip over anybody....yep, a long night. And the excitement to wait for your husbands to return was draining your energy some more to stay awake.

You didn't recall when you had suddenly fell asleep.

The nightmare you had though wasn't something to be forgotten.

You were reliving your wedding, all from walking to the altar to speaking before the crowd about being thankful to almost getting drunk off some hard wine Omega had presented to you as a gift.

Then, suddenly, you saw darkness and a familiar, ominous voice. "Burn the church down!" Scarious screeched.

He pointed to the church and a flying fiery object thrown itself into one of the church's windows. More objects followed, all from rocks to sticks on fire, all being thrown into the church, through the windows, breaking the marble and melting the steel.

"No!" you pleaded, horrified. "Stop!"

Stupidly, you ran inside the church, wondering who was inside.

You watched as chaos unfolded. Orange reddish flames enveloped around, igniting onto the chairs and crawling into the other rooms. Smoke and ash filled the air. The Nameless Ghouls were all scattered, some running away, while others helped a fallen member, attempting to help them up. The Brothers and Sisters shrieked at the sight of the engulfing fire. Like the Ghouls, some ran away and others helped those who couldn't get up. Some even tried to put out the fire with the tap of their feet but few sadly were seared within the scorching blazes. 

You veered your eyes around. Where was the Papacy? Sister Imperator? Your mom? Your husbands? The rest of the clergy? Where did everyone go?

"Where's Papa? Where's Cardinal?" you demanded.

Nobody answered you. Each was all occupied in their own frenzy to either escape or fight the fire.

Deciding to take action, you journeyed into the church, searching for anyone. Especially to see if the younger Sisters needed attending. You could have sworn you heard a childlike voice call out in anguish, horrified at the approaching fiery disaster.

"Fire! There's a fire!" No doubt, that was definitely one of the younger Sisters.

As you walked down one of the long hallways, you tripped and fell down. You watched as part of the roof caved in, collapsing in front of you. The marble and wooden structures had barricaded anyone seeing you. Not that it wouldn't matter as you peered to see many of the Ghouls and Brothers and Sisters run wild, not caring where they were going.

You got up and ran back but saw a wall of flames crowding your escape.

You froze, realizing you were trapped. "HELP!" you screeched, running back to the collapsed structure. "Help me!"

Of course though, none of the Ghouls or Brothers and Sisters heard you, caught up in their own world, trying to escape.

"Please, help me!" you pleaded. You turned around to see the flames marching closer to you, daring to entrap you within its hellish grasp. You rubbed your hands together, attempting to perform a spell of any kind, whether to move the barricade or create water....but with it being so hot and your frustration gathering up from being burned alive, you couldn't concentrate. All you could do was scream.

"HELP ME!" you screeched again. "Please, someone! Help!"

You felt hot tears simmer down your cheeks as you watched the Ghouls, Brothers and Sisters run rampant once again, not giving attention to you but to themselves, to fight for their life to be free of the fire.

You then shrieked as you felt the flames roam onto your clothes, igniting all around the yarn. Soon your skin joined the fibers, singing into darkened charcoal pink flesh. Your blood boiled feverishly. Your brain erupted with ferocity. Your body despaired into hell as you continued to bellow, crying for a helpless plea that would never be answered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's having a nightmare! Wake her up!"

"I'm trying! You see? She's not responding."

"Because you're not firm enough, idiot. Give her a slap."

"On the face?! She's gonna hit me!"

"Of course not on the face. Do you think I wanna explain to our wife how she has a giant purple bruise on the cheek from your slap? No, you do it like this."

SLAP.

"OW!"

And then you opened your eyes to see Cardinal and Papa glimpsing down at you. Cardinal had his hands on your shoulders, shaking you while Papa had his hand on your leg. You glanced to see a fresh red mark, indicating the slap Papa had given you to wake you up.

You quickly hugged both of them with one arm, crying heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, relax, mi amore, you're safe," Papa said, hugging you. "No need to cry. We're here. What was that nightmare you were having that was so bad for you to cry?"

"The church was burning down," you sobbed. "Scarious came back with people and they destroyed the church. It was all in fire. The Ghouls, the Brothers and Sisters...they were getting killed from it. I tried to see if one of the younger Sisters needed help. Nobody was answering me. And then...the roof fell. I was trapped. I got burned alive...and then..." You rubbed your head into Papa's clothes. "It was horrible...I don't want to go back to sleep."

Cardinal patted your back, massaging it all round. "Umm...where any of us....in it?"

"No," you said. "I didn't know where you both were...I'd rather not imagine that..." You dug your head deeper. "Maybe this was all a mistake...I should have never asked to stay here...now Scarious knows where me and my mom both are probably...and he's going to burn it all down..."

"Hey, hey, shh, it's ok," Papa cooed, sitting down and curling a hand through your hair. "You're fine, mi amore. Don't worry about Scarious. He won't even think about stepping foot in here and if he does...that's why we have the Ghouls. They know how to rip a limb from a body. Also, we are sure to keep a close eye on all perimeters considering my father's encounter with him before. Do you really think he would allow a guy like Scarious to easily try to walk in here again?"

You shook your head. "I guess not...I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know. Something I was worried about got pushed back in my mind...and it just resurfaced. I didn't want it to ruin our wedding night."

"I can see that," Papa purred, fingering the soft silky gown between his gloved hands. "This gown looks beautiful on you. I'm even unsure whether to swipe it off or keep it on you for the rest of the night. Would you say the same, Cardinal?"

He looked up at Cardinal who was rubbing a piece of the gown against his cheek, lost in its touch. He laid against your leg, trilling happily. Cardinal then peered his eyes at Papa and then realized what he was doing. "Oh, umm," he said, titling his head up. "Yes! Yes! Very nice! It's lovely material, mia cara. Nice...for tonight?"

You giggled at Cardinal's dorkiness while Papa rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed.

You gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you though, both of you for saving me from that nightmare...it was really bad." You took a deep breath. "Now then...since I guess my surprise was ruined for both of you...since I wanted to show off this gown when you both came in...where's my surprise then?"

Papa chuckled. "We've got it right here. If you don't mind, mi amore, we bought this for fun and we hope you enjoy it very much. No pressure though if you don't want to try it on or anything. You always have the option to take it off yourself. But first, here's some chocolates both me and Cardinal got for you."

He titled over the bed and brought up a box, opening it up to present you some chocolates and strawberries.

"Ooo, delicious," you said, taking the box and already eating a piece into your mouth. "Oh, yummy...these are my favorite! Is this all to prepare for the mood?"

"Of course," Papa said. "We wouldn't want our little princess to go out on us with an empty stomach?"

"Why not try a strawberry, cara?" Cardinal offered. "Look at how ripe these are. They're all naturally grown and picked...juicy and sweet like me." He immediately covered his mouth as he realized what he said, causing you to burst into laughter.

Papa glared at him but sighed, knowing it was only fair since well, you married not only him but Cardinal as well.

"And then there's our gifts from both of us individually. Who would like you to unwrap first?"

You pondered for a bit. "Well, I suppose I want both of you to," you giggled, giving out a sheepish smile. "Can I please take my time doing it as well?"

"Oh, we'll get to that eventually, love," Papa winked. "However...let's try out these presents first. Go ahead, pick one."

He and Cardinal then brought up both boxes in front of you. You carefully then tore the wrapping off each one and opened the boxes. You lifted off the tissue and your eyes widen at the sight of what was inside.

One box contained a set of silky lace panties and underwear. The other was a black sheer satin, negligee.

You chuckled, picking both of the garments up, analyzing them. "Don't tell me you saved these for tonight?"

"Well, that was the case," Papa said. "However, you look as stunning in this one as well. I will have no qualms regardless if you want to try it on or not. Tonight, it is about us and our love."

"I would prefer the negligee but as Papa says...err...whatever to your desires," Cardinal said. "No rush or anything."

You giggled, closing both boxes. "Well, I'll say I'll try them both on. See how it fits."

You got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, which luckily happened to be connected to the master bedroom. "No peeking."

Papa and Cardinal turned to one another. "I'm the top," Papa said.

"Darn it," Cardinal hissed. "Well...maybe it be better if you are...I...really don't know how to...stimulate her..."

"Then, learn to take notes," Papa said, waving his fingers. "Then maybe you can get a chance to show her the ropes. Speaking of which...that sounds like something we should look into for future ideas..."

You then walked out, presenting yourself in lingerie. You blushed deeply as you patted down the negligee, making sure it fit. "How does it look?" you asked, giving one good twirl around.

Papa licked his lips. "You look delicious, mi amore," he purred. "Now then...why don't you come over here and enjoy your husbands?"

Slyly, you headed over to the bed and scooted yourself in the middle.

Papa and Cardinal moved closer to you, eyeing your body hungrily.

"Tonight I should actually say is about you, mi amore," Papa said. "You have picked both of us to be your wedded husbands and now we will respect your cravings you have for us. What is it you like both of us to do? Or would you want either of us to have at anyway we want? Whatever to your satisfaction love...we will obey your wishes."

You chuckled and kissed Papa delightfully on the lips. "First, I need a warm up," you purred. "I want both of you to kiss me. Hug me...do whatever it is to make me feel good."

You then turned over to Cardinal and gave him his first share of kisses. As you switched back and forth between their mouths, both of your husbands began to rub their hands all over your body, particularly your legs as they touched the smooth skin. Papa would have his turn to kiss you fully on the mouth, swarming his tongue inside you with both of your hands enveloped in each other's hairs as Cardinal would focus on kissing your neck, giving it small nibbles. And then when you kissed Cardinal, doing the same as you did with Papa, Papa would slowly, gently massage your legs, licking away up near the negligee's length. You shivered at both of their touches, feeling quite pleased.

They then ravaged their hands away onto your negligee, pressing the material deep onto your skin with their gloved hands, to feel your body.

"May we?" they both asked as they lifted the negligee's length up.

You nodded.

And with both of their hands, they slipped you out of the nightgown, leaving you in the bra and panties.

They glanced to you for further instruction.

You lowered Papa's head down to your panties as you brought up Cardinal to your bra. Once again, your husbands went to work. Cardinal kissed you and then smoothed his hands onto your bra to your breasts, making you shiver from his cold touch from his leather gloves. You wiggled from Papa's silky gloved touch onto your legs, rising up to your panties over your womanhood.

With both hands, the men slipped their fingers underneath the garments. Cardinal slowly fingered the garment's material and then brought up both breasts. He roamed over the areola, squeezing each nipple gently, making you sigh. You whimpered then as Papa's hands went to work on your folds, lovingly petting his fingers against your core.

"Someone seems to be excited already," Papa teased, rubbing his fingers together. He then shoved them back inside.

Your hands went from grasping the bed's comforter to gripping onto Cardinal's head and hair, bringing him up to kiss you.

You then began to lick his lips, desperate for more.

"I think she wants both of us now," Cardinal said, mischievously nipping at a nipple with his tongue and teeth, making you quiver. "Shall we give her what she wants?"

"She is growing...more...yearning down here," Papa said. "Shall we take off your garments, love?"

You nodded, gasping. "Please."

Then with the swipe of their hands once more, they took off your bra and panties, leaving you exposed.

You shivered at the coldness that developed all around your skin.

"Don't worry, love, we'll warm you up again," Papa snickered. He then pressed his mouth against your core, licking away and nibbling softly with his teeth, raking against your flesh.

You whimpered as Papa continued to salivate against you, moaning happily into Cardinal's mouth. Cardinal retraced his mouth onto your breasts, sucking and engulfing your areola with his tongue. You gripped onto the sheets, feeling pleasure bloom throughout your whole body. "Oh, fuck," you yipped, feeling Papa's tongue hitting your sweet spot.

You attempted to spread your legs more, wanting him to have more access.

"Aww, our (y/n) wants more of this," Papa said. He then pressed his lips onto your legs. "I'm afraid I have to stop though. I don't want you giving yourself out yet on us."

You whined as you kicked your legs in frustration.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Cardinal said, slapping your legs. "We're only doing what we want to make you feel pleased. And if it means delaying for a reason, well...it's for a good reason. Now then, Papa, what shall we do now?"

"Well, we don't want our lovely wife to dry up," Papa said. "Why don't we get ready ourselves for her?"

Your cheeks bloomed, knowing what he meant.

Cardinal nodded and went to work on removing his clothes. Papa followed suit. Soon, both men were quite in the nude such as you.

You felt a near drool wanting to hang from your mouth as you hungrily gazed at their bodies, both with a nice built and red markings/scars all around their bodies, indicating of course, neither men were fully human.

Papa teased himself by rubbing his foreskin, purring.

Cardinal twiddled his shaft, moaning playfully.

You slithered a hand onto Cardinal's leg but he pulled it away, shaking his head. You then turned to Papa and attempted to do the same but like Cardinal, Papa pushed your hand away.

"Patience," Papa warned, shaking his finger back and forth.

You grumbled, folding your arms and laid back, irritated.

After rubbing themselves a bit, they turned their attention to you again.

"How would you like to please your husbands?" Papa asked.

You pondered a bit, rummaging through so many images in your head, you thought for sure it was like developing a porn movie. "Well, Papa...since you're the one who likes to take the reins...or are you the one who likes to be under the reins?"

"Taker for sure," Papa said, crawling closer to you. "That means Cardinal here would be underneath you."

Cardinal's cheeks bloomed red. "I...think....I can handle that," he mumbled, unsure.

You giggled and kissed your husband's cheek. "Don't worry, Cardi. I'll be gentle for you." You slithered a hand onto his cock, massaging all around. Cardinal shivered at your touch and grasped the bed's comforters. You giggled and slimed your tongue onto the foreskin, slurping the tip. You then began to crawl over your husband, still rubbing him. You felt Papa sneak behind your back, diving a finger into your hole, swirling all around. You bit your lip, trying to hold your pleasure in.

After a couple minutes of playing with your husband's shaft, you placed yourself above him, teasing him with your entrance. Cardinal moaned, whimpering at his dick attempting to connect with your hole as he laid his head against the pillow.

Papa pushed you down onto him as he positioned himself at your ass, dominating your back.

"Remember, mi amore, anything you want. If you need us to stop, let us know," Papa cooed into your ear.

You nodded and turned your head up toward him. "I trust you both," you said.

With that, Papa kissed you lovingly on the lips and then pressed you down onto Cardinal as he aligned himself with your ass. You squeaked as you felt each of your husbands begin to enter inside you, feeling pleasure all around.

And together, they thrusted in and out. You went from arching your back, jutting your ass against Papa to cuddling Cardinal, scratching his chest to licking his ear. You purred happily, feeling tiny vibrations of euphoria erupt into your body.

Papa snickered. "Well, I guess that means more time for me," he cackled.

Cardinal grumbled at the demonic pope, frowning. You rolled your eyes at Papa and gave Cardinal a slip of your tongue, kissing him. "Ignore him," you ordered. "Just focus on me and you...I want to make you just as happy as I am."

Cardinal grinned and kissed you back.

You teasingly scooted your ass away from Papa, grinding down on Cardinal heavily, causing you and him to moan loudly.

Papa pouted, shoving himself back inside.

Soon, the friction between you and your husbands had increased near to oblivion, approaching your end soon.

"Cardi…" you whined, lifting yourself up a bit and grinding faster. "I'm so close...oh fuckkkkk…" You moaned blissfully as you dug your fingers into Cardinal's chest.

Cardinal squeezed his hands around your breasts to your hips, drooling wildly, panting heavily, his eyes glazed.

Papa growled and stretched out your ass, stabbing his dick right into your hole. This made you whine in pain as you turned around to Papa and tucked your ass back up. "Papa, what the hell? That hurt!" you whimpered.

Papa hissed and bit onto your neck, ramming himself inside crazily. He wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you closer to him.

"Ow, Papa!" you yipped. "Stop!"

Papa shook his head and chomped harder. Your neck emitted blood from the gash, dripping down onto the bed. He slipped out his tongue, licking it away. He then slammed himself right up into your asshole again, making you yelp once more.

"Papa! You're hurting me!" you screeched, trying to get away but he dunked you down, collapsing his whole body onto you.

"You're mine," Papa roared, sinking his fangs deeper. He began to shake his head as if he was a rabid dog, his eyes diluting, his pupils shrinking.

"Get off of her!" Cardinal snapped. He growled at the princely pope, flashing his claws. Papa uttered another hiss, focusing himself to keep thrusting in your ass. Seeing there was no other choice, Cardinal charged at him. He slashed at the demonic pope's cheek and tossed him off of the bed, pushing him with both hands.

Papa echoed a confusing yip as he met the floorboards, crashing down. He prepared to leap onto the bed again but Cardinal gnashed at him, warning with a swipe of his claws. Papa snarled as he watched Cardinal roam over you, putting a protective stance over your body.

The two men glared at one another, similar to the hatred they had at the beginning of their courtship for you.

"Hey, hey, settle down," you cooed, massaging your hands onto Cardinal's back, rocking him around. "It's ok. Papa didn't mean too...he just got a little possessive."

"He was about to rip your neck apart," Cardinal said. He patted down onto your wound, eyeing the blood sap around his fingers. "Does it hurt?"

"No," you said. "It's nothing more than a love bite, of course."

Papa grumbled, rubbing his head with his fingers, snapping out of his trance. He then glanced up at you and Cardinal. "What happened? I remember riding behind the back and...oh...I let myself get carried away, did I?"

"You bit our wife a little too harsh too," Cardinal huffed, gripping your neck to show off your mark.

You slapped Cardinal's hands away. "Cardinal, stop! Don't make him feel bad."

Papa sighed. "No, mi amore, he's right," he said. "I...got carried away. I was truly hurting you, wanting you to focus your attention on me more. I see now that maybe I should...let you two have a moment with one another. Don't worry about me. I'll...get my time again. Besides, I don't wanna hurt our wife. I'll...be in my office if any of you need me."

He dejectedly got up, grabbed his clothes and walked out to the door, shutting it.

You felt your heart drop. "Papa," you sniffed.

Cardinal turned toward you. "Mia cara," he said. "I didn't mean to be harsh to him...but I didn't want him to hurt you anymore. You kept crying about it and he wasn't listening to you. I figured it was only fair...you know..."

You sighed, nodding. "You're right," you said. "I shouldn't blame you or him...well...I hope you don't mind if I go to visit him later?"

"Of course not, mia cara. You're his wife as much as you're mine. We promise to share...however..." He snickered as he then toppled himself to be on top of you. "I believe we have some lovemaking to finish?"

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. "You really think I want you on top of me after what happened?"

"I promise to be gentle," Cardinal purred, kissing your neck. He then massaged your breasts, kneading your nipples between his fingers.

You whimpered, shivering underneath him.

Cardinal snickered. "I guess you don't want to finish then?"

You giggled as you then wrapped your arms around Cardinal. "Why don't YOU finish it then?"

With that, Cardinal wasted no time. He sucked onto your areolas as he thrusted himself in and out of you. You moaned loudly, feeling each push he did becoming more rhythmic and pleasure vibrating through your body. He then grasped your hands with his as he lifted himself off of you, putting less pressure of his weight.

"I...can't hold it in anymore," he gasped. "Please my love...come with me."

Curling your toes, you and him cried out in ecstasy, unleashing yourselves onto one another.

Cardinal collapsed right beside you, huffing into the pillow. You giggled as you wrapped yourself around him, burying your head into his chest. Cardinal in turn kissed your head and laid you on top of him, smiling at you, curling a hand into your hair. "You know, maybe you being on top next time might not be so bad," he chuckled.

You gave him a slap on the chest. "You bet I'm going to want more than just kisses and cuddles too."

"Oh I can't wait for that," Cardinal purred.

You laughed again before laying your head onto his chest, hugging one another to rest from the cherished actions.

 

Papa tossed and turned in his sleep, clothed back in his suit. He grumbled as he attempted to dodge each image he thought of you and Cardinal were doing in bed, growing angrier and angrier to hear your cries in his ears.

Still, he also imagined how possessive he would be as well, shoving Cardinal away and ramming himself into you. Yet, would you cry in pleasure or pain? Maybe you would've like it but what if you didn't like it at all? Just like when he kept jamming himself into your ass, wanting to take full control of being the dominant one?

He sighed, tossing around again. It was a trait he was guilty for. He liked to be the one in charge. He liked to let others know that what was his was his. Now though he had to actually SHARE something that was partially his. It was one thing maybe if his wife asked him if she could be the one on top but now that he had to let Cardinal go and touch his wife...it made him a little irritated still.

Sure, he only wanted what was the best for her, even if it meant letting Cardinal share a piece but...dang it, he was the head of this church. He should be the one who could still have the first and final say.

Grudgingly, he sat up and crossed his arms, pondering now how to win you back. He paused though to hear a knock on his door. "You may enter.

You peeked your head inside. "Is it ok I can come in to see my husband?"

Papa grinned. "Why hello, mi amore. You can come inside."

You quietly shut the door and walked inside, wearing a black silk nightgown. "Are you still upset?"

"No, not anymore," Papa mumbled. "Just...a little flustered. I umm....wanted to apologize for my behavior back there. I shouldn't be so...hurtful. I didn't intend on harming you anyway, love. Perhaps a little pain for pleasure but...in terms of really harming you, I wouldn't do it. Does it still hurt there?"

You shook your head, heading over to the bed and climbing onto it. "No, it's fine," you said. "I understand why. Though...it wouldn't hurt if you toned down the possessiveness."

"Of course, mi amore," Papa said. "Whatever it is you need me to do, I'll do it. It's just...a trait of mine I obtained from the demon blood in me. I suppose Cardinal has his own ways to show his possessiveness too but with us Papacy...it is a little harder to maintain when we want something to be purely ours only."

You nodded. "So...do you want to finish where we started?" you asked, teasingly.

"Certainly," Papa trilled, rubbing his head against yours. "Would you like me back on top? Or you on top? A new position? Whatever it is...please, mi amore. Tell me."

"You gotta close your eyes first," you chuckled.

Papa prepared to retort but sighed, shutting his eyes tightly.

You then grabbed both of his wrists. "Do not...resist." You immediately reached for a pair of cuffs and linked his hands together, shoving them above his head, pushing him down to the bed.

Papa opened his eyes furiously, shocked. "Well...this is not how usually I pictured our make up to be," he said.

You snorted, climbing on top of him. "Think of this as punishment...but not punishment either I guess...either way, I think maybe it's time I also remind someone like you...who you belong to only as well."

Papa twisted his hands into the cuffs, determined to get out, shuffling his body underneath you. "Fine, I guess a little switch wouldn't hurt," he grumbled.

You giggled, feeling triumphant. "Now be a good boy and hold still...let me entertain you."

You then rubbed your hands all over your body, sighing as you rumbled the silky nightgown into your arms, legs and breasts. You teasingly massaged your breasts, moaning playfully.

Papa twitched underneath you, grumbling again, kicking his legs.

You slowly lifted the nightgown off of you, revealing your body before him. Crawling lower, you unbuckled his pants and pushed them down with his underwear, eyeing his shaft pointed right at you. With both hands, you softly smoothed your fingers over his tip down the shaft, cuddling his balls.

Papa bit his lip, unleashing a small whimper.

You then licked your tongue all around him, kissing the tip before numbing your teeth against his skin.

Papa uttered a growl, frustrated. He let out a yearning moan, swaying his hips.

"Not yet," you chuckled. "Not until you prove you promise to be a good boy."

"But I'm suppose to usually be the one making the calls," Papa scowled. "Even when I let you take control, I'm behind it one way or another."

"Well, this time I'm in full control," you huffed. Having enough, you then placed yourself above him and slipped down his shaft.

You both moaned upon the impact, feeling pleasure vibrate throughout your whole bodies. Slowly, you rocked yourself back and forth on him, enjoying the rhythm of your hips. Papa hissed and shackled his cuffs, attempting to retake control. You just gave him a little wink and caressed your body, sliding your hands down from your breasts to your clit, rubbing it softly.

You smoothed your hands onto his chest, tearing open his shirt, cooing at the exposed skin. You snickered at Papa giving you another pout, now staring at the ceiling, extremely pissed he was being tortured like this.

You lowered yourself down and gave him a quick kiss before lifting yourself back up, moving yourself up and down on his cock, stroking his chest.

Suddenly, it seemed Papa got an idea in his head.

"Mi amore, please don't stop," he begged, purring.

"Oh," you chuckled, grinding your hips. "You want some more of me?"

"Yessss," Papa hummed. "Please mi amore...I need you. I need more of you. Take full control."

You laid yourself against his chest, staring at his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Papa then licked his lips, jutting his head up to whisper into your ear. "I'm sure."

You widen your eyes as soon as you felt the cold cuffs wrap themselves around your neck, pulling you down closer to Papa's face.

You tempted to pull back but Papa growled, shoving you closer to him. He then bumped his hips up on yours, sliding himself in and out.

You shook your head. "Well, if that's how you like it, I don't mind being like this," you taunted.

"Like I said, I'm behind it one way or another," Papa smiled, mischievously.

Deciding to go along with it, you juggled your hips upon Papa's body, emitting more moans from both you and him. Every once in a while, you two would look at one another and kiss each other, salivating against one another's mouth, swapping spit. Papa would also use his cuffs to bring your head near to the side of his head, sometimes nibbling on your ear to biting your neck. You sometimes did the same, though you let out a coo or two which Papa would reply back the same way, uttering a growl or purr.

You began to feel your pinnacle to swell. "Papa," you warned. "I'm...going to cum..."

Papa grumbled and jammed his hips closer to yours. "Please unleash me, mi amore," he pleaded. "I need feel more of you..."

Listening to his advice, you slipped yourself out of Papa's trap. You then reached for his cuffs, unlocking them. Once his hands were free, they scaled all around your body, pinching a nipple to rubbing your clit.

"Oh fuck, Papa," you cried, nearing to your edge, gripping tightly onto his chest.

Papa grasped his hands onto your hips, his claws deep into your skin.

You then heard the door open. You immediately stopped, terrified to see who it was. And with the pounce on the bed, you turned around to see Cardinal pushing you down onto Papa, placing himself near your ass.

"Finally! I have my chance!" Cardinal yelped, plunging himself right into your hole.

You squealed in delight, knowing any moment, ecstasy would take a rein onto your body.

You glanced down to see Papa begin to gnash his teeth but you kissed him, licking his lips.

"Don't pay attention to him," you said. "Just focus on me and...fuck!"

In that moment, Papa chomped onto your neck, hugging you closer to him. Cardinal took the other neck, sinking his teeth deeper, emitting blood, slurping it away.

You then clasped Papa's hands with yours, feeling yourself about to release. Cardinal saw this and took the top of your hands, gripping them with his as well. And you all unleashed upon one another, connecting as one with your climaxes.

Sighing, you collapsed onto Papa and felt Cardinal topple upon your back, though he slipped to the side of the bed. Sweat enveloped on your bodies, your heats now cooling down from the lovemaking.

You turned to Papa, gasping. "See? It all worked out. You just gotta learn to be nicer when sharing."

Papa snorted, obviously irked. He grinned though and wrapped an arm around you, kissing you and slipping his tongue inside. "It was quite...interesting. And I enjoyed what we did. So...thank you, mi amore."

You giggled. "Your welcome."

You felt Cardinal hugging you from the other side and you turned around to kiss him as well. "And see, you finally got to be the top," you cheered.

Cardinal nodded, smiling like a little kid given candy. "And I should thank you for that too."

You smiled at both of your husbands, feeling content to be cuddled by each of them. You felt your eyes begin to drift off, feeling worn out. "I'm...getting sleepy," you yawned.

"Go to sleep, mi amore," Papa cooed, kissing your ear. "You deserve a break." He laid one arm on you.

Cardinal took the other side, hovering his arm over you as well. "Have sweet dreams, mia cara," he purred, kissing your cheek.

Feeling bliss shroud all around you, you laid your head against the pillow, your husbands' breathing occupying each of your ear. And then you fell asleep.


End file.
